9 years later RE-WRITING!
by Tremendously Sassy
Summary: Rose left court, after last sacrifice when Dimitri said Love fades, mine has. Rose runs to Italy, and becomes a dancer. Her dancepartner Georgio Petoloni an Italian Dhampir, comes with her to court after 9 years. People are noticing Rose has changed and they all have to learn with the side effects of it. Ship whoever you want, mostly it will be RHxOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

 **Disclaimer: Character credits towards Richelle Mead, expect Georgio, Serena, Rico. Ofcourse most of the plot is from myself. I'm Dutch and don't have a Beta yet. So, if there's any grammar mistakes it's because English is my second language.**

 **Warning: No Copyright.**

 **A/N: Guys I'm currently re-writing the story. It will be all the same plot, I just need to change the lay-out and some sentences. The grammar is awful so I definitely need to change a couple things on this story. I hope you all can adjust to this new lay-out and I hope to recieve many positive reactions on this :)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

It's been 9 years sinds I left court. Why? Because those awful memories kept following me everywhere I went, I can't go back to court because of the man that hurt me as HELL. Also known as mister Dimitri Belikov. I don't understand what happend, after he told me he didn't felt the same way, I left heart broken. I was hurt, broken, I didn't understood why he didn't loved me anymore? Was it all just fake? Had he been lying to me all this time? Those questions darreld through my head every hour, every minute every day for the rest of the year. After a while of letting it all sink in, I decided that I had to move on. Maybe you wouldn't understand this, but what Dimitri and I had or I thought we had was indescribable.

I flew to Italy that night, with only a hundred bucks and some candy bars packed in my backpack. Currently I'm a legal citizin in Italy, living the undercover live as a American teenager who Always dreamed of living in Italy. Yeah, I know, bad explanation, but it works when people ask about it. I came in touch with my dad, or better.. biological father, after all the academy will Always be my parents. He tried to shake all the information out of me, but I was to fragile then to tell him the whole story. He didn't knew that _he_ was a part of my excistence. Ofcourse, to make up the missed 17 years of childhood, he gave me a fortune of money. I won't tell you how much, because I can't even believe it myself. Let me just say, that I've bought a nice big mansion with it.

After a couple weeks in Venice, Italy, I ran into another Dhampir from Italy. His name is Georgio, at first I tried to keep hold of myself because of his dazzling looks. We've danced that night in a local human club, it was the first time I didn't thought about Dimitri. We've laughed, danced. I immediately noticed that he was a professional dancer, by the moves he created on that dancefloor. He offerd me to come see the show he was playing in the night after. I stupidly accepted his propostion and let's just say.. we've drunken a lot, and ended up sleeping with each other. Don't Judge me, if you've looken at his eyes that night, you wouldn't refuse either. So that's how I came in touch with his boss, Rico. He's a perfert if I may say so myself, and don't let him buy you any drinks! A girl I've met that night of the performance was too stupid to see through his demanding pleades that she ended up tied to a chair, chatterd clothes, on the Streets of venice. I immediatly helped her ofcourse, no one needs to see that. Although it was kinda funny.. So, Rico saw me dancing that night and offerd me a job. A club dancer. Dancing for party's, performances or just to entertain the people in the club. Back at the academy, whenever there was a party I Always let myself go and danced all night, I'm a good dancer but I hadn't thought I would make it into a career one day. In Italy there some downparts on Venice, there was a massive rate of strigoi which ment plenty new toys to play with, and also to keep practice my badass killing skills ofcourse. I've changed after those incidents that happend to my life, I forgot about _Him,_ I've got the body of a professional dancer/strigoi killer, and I became the outgoing, sexy, flirtatious, New Rose Hathaway.

I've changed a lot with time, maybe it's because I've met a lot of special people trough those 9 years. Especially, Georgio Petoloni, after flirty days were over, we moved on to best friends, with an addiction.. He's been my dancepartner for 9 years, he Always tends to joke about it whenever we dance. He's a good blackmailer too.. surprisingly. I think we have a open relationship, We don't talk about our problems or do boyfriend/girlfriend stuff, we just have casual sex. It's called Friends with benefits, you know, like that movie with Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis. Ofcourse I had to tell him, he became curious about it whenever he brought up the subject why the hell I moved to Italy. Ofcourse, Venice is beautiful but he didn't understood why a seventeen year old girl would travel all the way to Italy to become a succesful dancer. Okay, I should give him credits or something because he Always finds out everything about me. He reads me like a open book. It's annoying really, but I adore him anyway.

I never really missed court, not _him,_ not that firecracker, not even Lissa. It has his reasons but I've changed too much to see it clearly anymore. I seriously rock the classy sassy sexy look right know. ( It's a thing) I wear nude louboutins too often, combined with a nude pencil skirt and a lace black crop top. The hairdresser gave me a balayage, my hair is now flooding to blood red. I freaking love it!. Sometimes I love all the attention of the italian guys, it makes me feel wanted. I'm not a bloodwhore or hoe if that's what you think, I'm just playing the game with what I've gotten from my mama.

I can't stop talking about Georgio, he is just.. extremely..HOT. He's quite tanned, has a nice short black coupe, but not too short, you can play with your hands trough it. :et's not forget to mention those shimmering green eyes (which is a HUGE factor why all the girls mentally drop for him). He's quite tall comparted to my short length, and he's Always able to steal a laugh from me each and every day. I'm not ready to say the 'L' word to him anytime soon, lost that trust a while ago (if you know what I mean). Georgio teaches me Italian some days whenever he's into a romantic mood. We fought in battles together, laught together, danced together, and if I would lose him, I seriously doubt I could still manage to work. I don't know what I would do without him.

* * *

Today a caller with a unkown phonenumber left me a message in my voicemail. Unkowningly I did the same as usual, I crabbed a chocolat glaced donut and sat down on the couch ready to hear what was to come. Exept, this wasn't what I expected... At. ALL.

"Rose?" He paused taking the time to think.

"It's me.., Adrian." He paused. "I know this sounds completely stupid, calling you after 9 years.. but, I haven't lost a day when I wasn't thinking about what happend to you. Could you please... just please call me back?" He sounded despered till he broke down. "For gods sakes ROSE! WHY? Just why did you had to leave me alone in this shithole?!" he bursted out. After it sounded like he smashed a vase, he continued on. "Just.. Please do it for me. I know there's still something in that pretty confusing heart of yours to come back." He said timidly. "I hope your mind has moved on from the past, not only for my bestwill but for yours." He continued. "If you give me one chance to let you figure out how I've chanced, you could visit me this evening, Really." He said. "Don't get angry, but I've booked a flight for you this evening. I'm not stupid Rose, I know you have moved on so there's gotta be some Lucky guy sleeping next to you." he sounded a bit angry. "I've bought you a plus one ticket.." he sighed. "Rose.. I really have changed. It's not like we used to be, I'm a grown man now." He said. "I even stopped smoking and drinking, I'm clean for 4 years, 4 YEARS!" He exhailed the last words. "How you just left without even saying goodbye to all of us, hurt me. It did, I'm not lying to you. I never did. " it sounded like he was crying. "But we're older now, and mature enough to think responsible." He beemed. There was a long silence on the line. "I miss you.. Little Dhampir, Please come back?" He tried to continue on until he run out of time. "Call me okay?" and the line broke down.

Leaving a suddenly hurt girl with steering red cheeks, letting the emotions drowl over her. I've never thought that he would even think about me after all these years.. ofcourse I thought they had forgotten about me. I am nothing. The way Adrian brought this to me, broke a little piece of my heart. His voice matured, giving me a deep hurt voice, judging me completely on the decision I was going to make. Leaving Italy with Georgio (Ofcourse, who else?), or staying happily without the drama. Ivashkov wasn't a crybaby, well expect if he had dranken a lot of booze, but according to him, he stood sober for 4 years already. Why exactly? I've told him to quit smoking quite a while, but he never accepted my advice. What has that changed? Confused combined with sadness, and stress was currently struggling in the Hathaway's mind. I was already holding my Iphone in my right hand.. Was I really going to do this? Accepting the faith was going to await, I dialed the Phone number back slowly..

*Phone goes over*

Silence.. "Hi." was the only thing that came out of my mouth. A timid 'hi'.

"If I had known that opening my feelings to you would make you call me, I would have done that sooner." Adrian said while I could feel his smirk coming out of the Phone. That made a tiny smile across my face, and well, I decided to tell him the truth.

"..I've missed you." I said sounding completely honest. It was the truth actually, I've been thinking about Adrian a lot. Not in that way, no, I've been worried about his sudden breakdowns he had. Adrian gave a deep sigh, also trying to figure out how to start this conversation. This sounded way better in my head than it actually is..

"I've missed you too Little dhampir.." He paused, hearing my cries coming over the Phone. "Please don't cry, it makes me feel put on the stand." he admitted openly. The cries turned down and were not hearable anymore.

"I'm sorry." I paused. "Truely, Adrian. I've done stupid things, I shouldn't have let you and Edster without any sort of explanation." I started rambling. Why does he make me feel so quilty!

"Rose please stop." He pleaded. "Let's just leave this behind us, We'll talk when you get here. You do, are coming right? " he suddenly sounded a bit hesitating. Am I coming? Is this what I need? But, He needs it. I guess..

"..Yeah." was coming out of my lips. "'You know me so well.. Is it okay if I take my friend Georgio with me?" I asked carefully. Georgio was Always curious about America and how life there was. I wasn't keeping this from him now. Adrian had to take a lot of strength to say a 'yes' to the girl he really cared for. After a long silence, I started to get uncomfortable. "Adrian? Are you still there?" I asked confused.

"Yes sure, bring whoever you want.." He grumbled out of his mouth. I don't believe him, but I'm doing it anyway. I've promised to Georgio I would show him around Pennsylvania sometime, why not now? Ofcourse I had to start packing quickly.. Royal court was coming nearer and nearer.

"I'll see you." I told him trying to end this conversation. I smiled, wiping the tears from my face.

"See you." He paused."Little Dhampir." he smirked.

*Hangs up*

 _-_ End of chapter 1-

* * *

 **Thankyou for reading my story. So this is my first story, and currently I'm re-writing it. There are going to be pairings.. well not actual pairings but you could ship a LOT in this story. I've decided to show you Roses' other side as well, and don't pout the smart remarks will be keep in hold. I haven't changed that much but I wanted to show you more of the feelings that came with Rose to understand her position right now. This story needs more feels, and I hope I did it right..**

 **Love,**

 **Lisa**

 **PS: Review~ Also, the pages where the lay-out is just like this, are finished!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

 **Disclaimer: Character credits towards Richelle Mead, expect Georgio, Serena and Rico. Ofcourse most of the plot is from myself. I'm Dutch and don't have a beta yet. So, if there's any grammar mistakes it's because English is my second language.**

 **Warning: No Copyright.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope you are going to like this chapter, and review please !**

* * *

I was struggling with the idea of seeing everyone I wanted to leave behind me. There was no actual business I had to attend to, they didn't need me there. I haven't even finished my education. With that all flowing in my mind, there was one thing left.. Georgio. The last 9 years that I've got to know him, he proberly accepted every opportunity he could get his hands on, he once told me that it's the journey that counts, not the destination. Sometimes he gets all spiritual and I don't fucking know why. The saying makes sense, It's also true for that matter. But for me, I feel like the destination is something else. It's what I want to athieve, but what? I don't know yet.

I was pacing infront of the tv, trying to figure out what's the best way to bring the news to him. Honestly, I hope he'll come with, because over about 4 hours we have to catch a flight. F*ck. I do still need to cancel the performances for tonight, dammit. My boss Rico, he's a snarky old man, dates extremely younger girls, and a big Pervert! If you set that all aside, you'll get a legend. Rico has danced in the highest ranks of Europe, he likes to call it : 'The Golden Times'. His ego is bigger than the mount everest but he do has something to be proud of. Georgio and I wanted to compete in matches, to tell you the truth, we actually are a great dance duo. Sometimes, whenever the light is right, And you look straight into his eyes, I feel like I can see his soul. He dances with compassion and is a hard worker, but also a huge tease. For example, last night, we practiced till midnight, (Btw, I've changed into a human timetable, was more convienient that way.) We did a mix of breakdance and modern tango, practicing for tonight's show. Things got a big heated up, and if it was filmed you'd have to censor it. He looked with such lust at me, that I couldn't deny him. He creates magic with his hands, he's got a lot of experience I guess. Georgio was, and is a player, still, he hasn't shown me any motives to be cautious. I know of his past, he wanted to tell me otherwise he couldn't be friends with me. I understand, he knows all about me as well, wouldn't be fair if I didn't.

I heard the doorbell go off, I ran to the door, but when I passed a mirror I could see that I still only wore a black bra and panties. Quickly I grabbed the satin kimono from the hanger, and threw it around me. This will do, right? Who's it anyway? I peeked through the glass, and saw a smirking smile and green pupils staring at me. My frown immediatly changed into a huge smile, and I opened the door.

"Hello Rosa" He said standing only a inch away from me. Lifting me up, he gave me a quick peck on my lips. I laughed and playfully smacked his chest.

"Okay, I get it you can put me down now." I grinned, he always reminds me that I'm too short to kiss him properly. He stepped into the hall and I closed the door, I turned around and he already planted himself on my couch. Typical. I walked into his direction and planted myself on top of him.

"What iz bothering you?" He said with a strong accent. I frowned.

"How could you tell?" I said confused.

"You were pancing around tha Whole room Rosa, and don't lie to me." He said raising one of his eyebrows. I grunted.

"Why did you do that, that's just Rico level." I said sounding a bit whining.

"Curiousity." He smirked. I shrugged my head disapproving, while reminding myself to tell him the news, I snuggled further into his chest.

"Georgio?" I said more timid than I expected it to sound. He looked down at me, kissing me on the top of my head.

"I've got a call.. fro.. from.." I tried to bring the words out of my mouth, but I had to do it.

"From who Rosa?" He said alert. I've never trembled, but this was too serious.

"..Adrian." I said louder. Dang it. Georgio scoffed and sulted into the couch.

"What does _he_ want?" he spitted the word 'he'. Since when did he became so protective over me?

"Well, _he_ wants to talk about it with me." I said copying Georgio, teasing him a bit. He scoffed.

"He thinks he can make it up to you, only to give you a little ring?" He said angrily.

"No." I paused. "He's not the one who needs to apologize." Georgio gave me a painfull look. "But I am." My eyes suddenly felt as they were about to explode into tears, but I tried to hold them back. Georgio noticed and strengthen his arms around me.

"You don't have to Rose." He murmerd into my neck.

"Look." I paused, sitting up straight. "I'm not that irresponsible seventeen year old girl anymore." He gave me a judging look. "Okay, less. Whatever." "The thing is, he isn't anymore either. And he didn't just 'ring' me. He actually booked a flight to Pennsylvania tonight, so we can talk it out face to face."

Georgio looked at me and blinked his eyes twice. "So, are you going?" He said a little bit shocked. I smirked, but he couldn't find out why so sat confusingly staring at me.

"You're going." I smirked. He shot up, sitting up straight, watching me with a frantic expression.

"..what? ..Alone?" he asked.

"Yes." I said teasing him. He looked terrified, he has never flown for 9 straight hours. "Ofcourse not." I laughed smacking his head. "I'll come with." I said kissing his lips tenderly. First he looked confused but returned the kiss, and even deepend it. I could kiss him all day long, and never get bored.

* * *

~ **2 hours later~**

He helped me pack my suitcase, but mostly just asked me what I wanted to take with me out of all my clothes hanging in the walk-in closet He went to get his stuff earlier but as Always, I wasn't finished yet. I finally put the rest of it in the suitcase and closed the zipper. Phew. Done.

"Are you ready milady?" He said bowing in the doorway, I laughed.

"Yes. As ready as you can be in this situation.." I trailed off but cut myself off. Georgio grabbed my suitcase and walked down the stairs putting it with the rest of our stuff. I gave one glance at my bedroom and walked after him.

"Don't worry Rosa." He said closing the trunk of the car. I gave him a pathetic smile, and we drove off to the nearest airport.

* * *

We went through the security controle and everything, right now we were walking towards our gate. Georgio looked with a weird expression on his face I couldn't really describe. He must be thinking about something.

"What happend to your friends?" He finally asked after a moment of silence. I wasn't really in the mood to answer this particular question.

"I don't describe those people as friends anymore, you should know that." I said like it was the most Obvious thing in the world.

"I'm sorry Rosa." He said wihle pinching my hand a little harder.

"It doesn't matter." I assured him, giving him a slight smile. He turned me around and let his hand go of the trolley he was pushing. We stood inches from each other and his mouth came closer and closer to mine. I was ready for what was coming but he back away at the last moment. Dammit what a tease. I pinched his upperarm, he flinched.

"Tease." I said smacking his head. He smirked since we backed away, he's got control over me and uses it. What a bastard.

He pouted and kissed me on my forehead, I tried to push him away but secretly I knew that was cute. We finally walked to our gate. I quickly went to the bathroom and Georgio bought some snacks for during our flight. When I returned we boarded on the plane and surprisingly Adrian got us first class tickets. He was really serious about this thing.

During the flight we got offerd champagne, fancy snacks and we had really good seats on the plane. You had to see Georgio's face when the plane took off, I think he never has flown. He tried to hold his face experessionless, but I could see through that barrior. Motherfucker. He pinched my hand so hard, it started to become purple. When the plane was stable again, I fell asleep on his shoulder.

x-x

A Couple hours later the stewardess gave me a slight tap on my shoulder, when I opened my eyes she gestured for me to fasten my seatbelts again, and to wake Georgio. He looked so innocent when he sleeped, wait what? Is it creepy to watch him sleep? Does he know?

I shrugged his schoulder "Sorry to bother you're beautysleep, but we're landing soon." I said mockinly.

"Mggh?" He flutterd his eyes open, looking at me for one second before pretending to be asleep once again. I smirked, he's got himself into this.

I spitted some salvia on my finger and porred it in his left ear, he flinched and harshly grabbed my finger, keeping it still.

"You're such a child." He grumbled, letting go of my finger quite harshly.

I snorted. "Says the man who sleeps like a toddler." He smirked and pinched my arm on purpose.

I gasped. "Cut it out!" smacking his shoulder, when he finally stopped teasing me, he fastened his seatbelt. He had a unreadable expression on his face, frowing quite intensively.

I rolled my eyes, and turned to face him fully. "What is it?" I sneered.

He groaned clutching his head suddenly. "What is that insufferable pain!?" he grunted. I quite hoarsly laughed, due to having slept for the last 8 hours.

"And the magic begins." I smirked, while searching for a aspirine. Ofcourse he was the first to get a headache.

x-x

We finally landed on local airport in Pennsylvania, I looked outside the window and, guess what, it was raining. What an surprise..

We walked out of the airplane, I squeezed my eyes to notice a Black Bentley, and...a Man.

That's when I saw him, Adrian...? He looked..different To say the least. He was wearing a super fashionable look... how suprising. I couldn't see anything because of his stupid aviators plasted on his head. And to think I became different... He definitley did some workout sessions because, oh my pretzel, those arms are bulking out of his too tight shirt. He looked quite handsome..wait? what!? Rosemarie Hathaway you aren't thinking this right know..stop it. Georgio was nudging me multiple times, which I hadn't noticed and rolled my eyes at the attempts to get my attention. Pointing to the smirking Adrian, he averted his eyes to the direction and furrowed his eyebrows. I knew he wanted to comment something, but he just draped an arm around my waist, maybe too close.., and we headed over to him.

Smiling brightly Adrian took of his aviators, and looked at the both of us.

"I was expecting you wouldn't show up.. Little Dhampir." He said grinning from ear to ear. Rolling my eyes I chulked and gave him an pat on his back.

"Let's keep the surprises up, aye?" I mocked and helped Georgio putting our bagage in the trunk. He looked at me with concerned eyes, I took his hand and gave it a securily squeeze, this was something I would do.. after al.

Adrian looked at us, I swear I could see his vein popping out of his head.. "Well? Aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" He said.

I could feel his hold on me tighten, smirking at Adrian I just went with the 'boyfriend' title.

"This is Georgio Petoloni, Dhampir." I mumbled while looking into Georgio's ocean blue eyes. He smiled at me, and shook a hand with Adrian, who mumbled something about being a third wheel already.

I could see Adrian looking back and forth between us and a car from further away, to be honest, I would say I recognized the car, but it was proberly one from Royal Court.. they all used the same ones, eventually. Looking frowning at his face, I tried to push him to tell me what was wrong by giving him a pointed look.

He smiled sadly and my expression changed for a second. " _He_ wants to see you.." He mumbled and looked away, proberly scared I would hit him, giving him permanent scars. That was an option for me, but I was too dumbstrucked to even punch anybody.

I felt like my voice escaped and my stomach just sank two meters, looking nervously to the car, I could see the drivers seat taken. _He_ was just waiting there, if he wants to see me that much, he should put a little effort into it, at least. Huffing I mumbled something about being back to Georgio, leaving him confused as Fuck, I strotted to the Car. Coming closer I embraced myself mentally, this wasn't something you did everything, but I guess I'm not a normal person at all..

* * *

 **Thankyou for reading chapter 2, the re-written version. Still need to update chapter 3, and I'm sorry this on Hiatus takes so long, the effort I put into it is quite lacking, so I'm trying my best, but I'm in my examyear and things are heatening up, so I can be quite busy.**

 **Don't take this the wrong way, and I hope you like this re-written version!**

 **E!**


	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter 3]

I fixed my crop-top because my boobs half fall out of it. I went with a hand trough my hair and walked towards the black bendley...

 _ **I saw him standing there, leaning against the black bendley. he looked shocked, really shocked, like I was sort of an Alien? His mouth literally dropped 50 feet. I knew I looked extremly hot, on purpose walking towards him. My need to cry already left, I had no reason to cry (My tears weren't worth it to cry over him, I already spend to much hours crying over him 8years ago). I saw Georgio and Adrian talk a bit, I knew Adrian knew this was hard for me.. And that I didn't want Georgio to watch all these drama actions. Kinda just grew some respect for Adrian.. WOW. I turned to face him, and began a conversation (like normal people do, but hey does bloodsuckers and dhampirs count?).**_

 _Rose: "Hello comrade, how ur doing?" I tried to sound as confident as hell. I definitely didn't want to break out in tears right this second. Keep yourself together rose._

 _Dimitri: "Roza?" He closed his mouth finally.._

 _Rose: "See something you like guardian Belikov?" I used his professional name, I know he hated that when I used it._

 _Dimitri: "Roza.. don't act like this." He just sounded disappointed._

 _Rose: "Like what? You can't tell me how to act?!" I kinda tend to talk verly loudly right now.. I guessed everybody on the airport could hear it._

 ** _A little girl came out of the bendley calling her daddy... What is happening? Who's kid is she? No, this can't be! NO.. WTH? The girl ran to Dimitri and clinged at this legs. She called him daddy then they spoke Russian for the rest. I WAS SHOCKED. Is that Dimitri's girl? Who's the mother? Why? Did he have to hurt me?_**

 _Dimitri: "Rose, this is my daugther Serena." He pointed at the girl at his legs._

 _Serena: "Daddy? Why is tha lady mad at thoe?" She asked at Dimitri questioning._

 _Dimitri: "Cause daddy did something really bad, and tries to make up for it." He sad lowering his height to Serena's._

 _Rose: "Nice to meet you Serena, I'm an old friend from your daddy." I shook her hand politely._

 _Serena:"You beautifeul, daddy apologize?"_

 _Rose: "Thankyou, could I talk alone with your daddy for a minute?" I lowerd myself to her height._

 _Dimitri: "Serena go sit in the car." Serena went in the car._

 _Rose: "WHO IS THE MOTHER!?" I whisper-yelled._

 _Dimitri: "Roza.. "_

 _Rose: "No Dimitri, tell me. It is just a question, and you know the answer." I threatend._

 _Dimitri: "..."_

 _Rose: "Huh? maybe if you higher your voice I actually could hear you."_

 _Dimitri: "Queen Lissa Dragomir." he said slowly._

 ** _NO!THAT BIATCH! NOT LISSA! NOT DIMITRI! NO! They didn't.. But Why do I care so much about it?! I know deep deep down still had some feelings for that douche. but EWH. I could'n't keep my tears anymore from falling down my cheeks. I quickly thought about Georgio and my tears disappeared. (Iknow right.. Magic). I grabbed myself together._**

 _Rose: "Well..congrats guardian Belikov." I said sarcastic_

 _Dimitri: "Where is rose? and what did you do to her?"_

 _Rose : "Goodbye." I quickly turned around towards Adrian and Georgio._

 ** _Adrian did a good job distracting Georgio from my scene back there. I hope he didn't get much from the conversation (more like open scene). I pecked Georgio on the lips so Dimitri could see I moved on. (I know I'm cruel, but I'm not the one with the ex-bestfriend ex'es kid). It's rude I used Georgio this second, but I will explain to him later. Adrian cut us off. And was signing to get into the car. I hope there aren't pictures taken from the scene or the kiss. My reputation is already "Bloodwhore". I can't deal with any more rumors today. Georgio looked a bit worried for me. I looked a bit shocked about "the big news" ofcourse, I mean who wouldn't? He kissed my neck and murmered some words in Italian. I could see the grin on Adrian's face._**

 _Rose: "Loose the grin on your face Adrian." I said annoyed._

 _Adrian: "Welwell little dhampir kept her attitude." Rose: "I know your watching my aura, so cut it."_

 ** _We arrived at court, OHMAN. Here it comes. I saw the guardians look surprised to see me. One of them said welcome back guardian Hathaway. (I'm not actually assigned to anyone so didn't need the title). They all murmered things about me. Rumors. I just ignored them. I walked out of the car, with a big entrance ( ofcourse). Like how they do it in the human movies, flipping hair, only hearing the footsteps of your high heels. Wink at every guy that walks past you. Yeah BITCHES ROSE IS BACK! But this time with a little bit more package, and a boy. I saw Guardan Petrov walking towards us._**

 _Alberta: "Rosemarie Hathaway, is that you?"_

 _Rose: "Hello Alberta, nice to see you." I embraced her with a hug._

 _Alberta: "Nice to see you too, who did you brought with you?"_

 _Rose: "That is my Italian friend Georgio Petolino."_

 _Alberta: "Che bello incontrarti Georgio." Alberta spoke Italian? wow ?_

 _Georgio: "Very nice to meet you too." They shook hands._

 _Alberta: "Rose, for how long will you stay?"_

 _Rose: "Just for how long I can hold it out here."_

 _Alberta: "Adrian, Rose, Georgio I have to go but nice day all of you."_

 _Rose: "Thankyou Alberta you too."_

 ** _Georgio and Adrian just shook their heads. We walked towards the reception to get the key of our appartment (Yeah I sleep with Georgio). We walked hand in hand trough the halls. Adrian said he left us alone for a bit. I closed the door and packed my stuff out. Georgio was still in trance that we actually were in America. I kinda liked seeing him like that. Georgio asked me if I wanted to get dinner so I changed outfit. I took a silver tight mini dress (Where my boobs looked great in tho). And we headed out of our appartment. Georgio said that Adrian offerd us to use his cars, but we didn't had a key. So we had to see Adrian first. (Did he did that on purpose?) We knocked on his appartment door, and someone opens up. It was Christian.._**

 **Thankyou for reading chapter 3! I know it was a lot of drama in this chapter tho. I hope you liked what I wrote. Comment If you want to see more Rose/Georgio action or Rose/Adrian action? Did you expect that Dimitri had a little girl? Comment if you want a sequal. And again, Thankyou for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

[Chapter 4]

It was Christian...

 _Christian: "ROSE?" He said frozen in de doorway with big eyes._

 _Rose: "Hello fireboy, am I an alien or something?" I laughed_

 _Christian: "Im sorry.. you just looks so... different."_

 _Rose: "Well.. nice to see you too pyro."_

 _Christian:"Rose, I missed you so much." he hugged me so tight I couldn't breath anymore._

 _Rose: "Uhm.. Christian.. I'm uncomfortable right now.." I said while Adrian laught his ass off._

 _Christian: "Sorry.. Who is that ?" he said while pointing at Georgio._

 _Georgio: "Hi, I'm Georgio Petoloni. Tonight I'm Rose's date and tomorrow her dancepartner in crime." They switched stern looks at each other. But then shook hands._

 ** _Wow. That was awkward. Idk why? I saw Adrian knowing I was uncomfortable. He stood up from his bed walking towards us._**

 _Rose: "Adrian we need to borrow your car keys."_

 _Adrian: "Ofcourse my little dhampir." he said. he took his carkeys from the dresser and gave them to Georgio._

 _Georgio: "Thankyou."_

 _Rose: "Uhm.. well oke were gonna go now, I'll see you guys later okay?"_

 _Christian: "Rose it was nice to see you again." he said and winked at me._

 _Georgio: "Rosa, let's go?"_

 ** _Why was this so awkward? Georgio and Christian acted all weird and everything. Georgio and I walked to the garage where Adrian's car's were. Georgio picked a black lamborgini. He opend the door for me, such a gentlemen._**

 _Georgio: " Mio bella rosa." He said. Then kissing me so passionitly. And his strong warm arms around my waist._

 _Rose: "Georgio?"_

 _Georgio:"Yes rosa?" He asked questioning._

 _Rose: "There is someone watching us.." I said while Georgio was looking in the rearview mirror._

 _Georgio: "Rose please stay in the car." he said. His mood went from passion to anger._

 ** _Georgio stept out of the car and walked to the man that was now behind a tree. Georgio looked so pissed, I've never seen him like this before. In battle's he was different, now he was really angry. I could hear they talked in Italian. I could hear Georgio saying he had to go and leave him alone. Who was that guy? and what did he want from him? The guy left and Georgio walked towards the car. Should I confront him about this? Should I ask who that guy was? I proberly shouldn't he is gonna ignore it anyway. Georgio acted like nothing was happend back there._**

 _Georgio: "So.. are you in for a night in the club?" He totally igored my questioning face._

 _Rose: "Yeah, I'm up for that."_

 _Georgio: "Well, let's go then." He said starting the car._

 ** _We drove to a really fancy proberly most expensive restaurant at court._**

 _Rose: "I thought we were going to a club?"_

 _Georgio: "First you gonna have to eat, I know you Rosa." Goddamn why the hell did he new me so badly well._

 _Rose: "Shall we go?."_

 ** _Georgio opend the door for me. We walked towards a porter who opend the door for us. One word: WOW. This restaurant was the most beautiful I've ever had seen. There were high ceilings, big chandeliers, many candles, flowers, I LOVE IT! We walked to the hostess of this restaurant. Georgio apperently already had a reservation for the two of us. An ober walked us to our table, It was outdoor. WOW. The whole balcony was filled with candles, rose flowers, The table stood under a big tree. I can't believe he would do so much effort for me. I mean I'm already happy with a hamburger from McDonalds. This is seriously the nicest thing someone ever has done for me._**

 _Rose: "Wow, that you would do this all for me.."_

 _Georgio: "Well,, it's sort of vacation to us right?." He's right, I may be treated one week or two. I don't long how long were going to be here. Not long right?_

 ** _God, He was gorgeous. We ate our dinner, and he taught me some more Italian. We actually talked a lot, I liked it. It was nice just talking like this, we should do this more. But that proberly wasn't going to happen. But for now, It was a perfect date. When we were done, I offerd to pay the check. I thought that he already did enough effort for me. We walked back to the lamborghini and the opend the door for me._**

 _Georgio: "So.. are you still in for that club?"_

 _Rose: "I'm Always in for a club georgio." is said as low and sexy as possible._

 _Georgio: "Well.. let's go then." he said starting the car_

 ** _We drove to a nearbye club in court. I saw a huge line for the club. I hated that! But, I'm Rose Hathaway I'm sure I can get us in a little bit faster. *wink*. When the security guard saw me he let me rightaway in. I thanked him, and dragged Georgio with me. The music was very loud, with a nice beat. Georgio bought us some cocktails and we walked to a booth._**

 _Georgio: "Rosa, you're making me go crazy." he said in my ear._

 _ **I knew that tho, didn't wear my sexy dress from Italy for nothing. We orderd some shots and got a little bit drunk. We walked to the dancefloor and danced like there was no tomorrow. We danced all night long, drunk and free. I didn't quite actually remember the rest of the night.. I was too drunk too remember. I woke up in my room , with Georgio next to me. He was naked... and so was I.. I layed with my head on his chest, He slept like a rose (HEHE WORDJOKE). I had a massive hangover, I slowly stood up trying not to wake him up. I look for a aspirin when someone knocked on the door.. I was looking for my clothes but only could find georgio's shirt from last night. I put it on and opend the door.. It was Dimitri.**_

 _Rose: "Hello?" I asked questioning, what the hell did he do here?_

 _Dimitri: "Roza..."_

 _Rose: "What do you want Belikov?_

 _Dimitri: "..." I saw him looking at Georgio sleeping in my bed. I quickly closed the bedroom door._

 _Dimitri: "Who was that?" he asked while gesturing to my bedroom._

 _Rose: "Why do you care?" Why does he care?_

 _Dimitri: "..." I could see his disappointing eyes._

 _Rose: "You know it's been 9years, I can sleep with whoever I want to?"_

 _Dimitri: "Yes I am sorry." he felt ashamed._

 _Rose: "Why are you here comrade?"_

 _Dimitri: "I tried to have a normal conservation with you."_

 _Rose: "Well guess what? Things around us aren't gonna be normal anymore.." I saw he was stunned of how I reacted._

 _Rose: "Goodbye guardian Belikov." I closed the door. I saw Dimitri opening his mouth knowing he wanted to say something but I didn't give that douche a change._

 ** _I peeked in the bedroom but Georgio wasn't there anymore. I heard noises from the shower.. (NO. not that kindof noises. Water noises). I took my shirt off ( what was practually his) and joined him in the shower._**

 **-End of chapter 4-**

 **Thankyou for reading, you all must know that your comments are very motivating to write further. Did you like tis chapter? I wrote it over 4 times, Tried to make a good plot. Do you know why christian and Georgio act so strange? Comment and let me know some requests. And again ... Thankyou for reading this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

[Chapter 5]

 ** _Georgio and I took a pretty sexy shower. Man it hurts, he's gorgeous. After that I got dressed, I put on a tight black dress with long sleeves, wrapped a plaid shirt around my waist and some black angle-strapped sandels with heels. I blowdryd my hair and curled it. Touched up my makeup, and went to seek Georgio. He was waiting infront of the tv._**

 _Georgio: "Mia bella rosa, you Always look so beauiful." He said while I pecked a kiss on the cheek._

 _Georgio: "Rose are you in trouble or something?" where did that come from?_

 _Rose: "Not that I know of.. Why?"_

 _Georgio: "Well.. some queen called our room, she said she welcomed you and you should give her a visit. She sounded so irritated."_

 ** _Are you kidding me? Queen biatch 2.0 tries to become besties? No way. If I had to visit her, it would be her funeral. She knows what she has done.. and then what, if I visit her.. she introducing me to belikov's child? and HERS. Not going to happen._**

 _Rose: "Well no worries.. and I'm not going to visit her."_

 _Georgio: "Okay Rosa, I'm going to train at the gym if you don't mind?" Getting more muscles? I don't mind._

 _Rose: "That's alright, enjoy your training. I'm going to talk to Adrian, I'll see you later for lunch okay?"_

 _Georgio: "Ofcourse rosa." he smiled, then walked away._

 ** _Well, I promised to talk to Adrian and Chistian today so yea.. Trying to figure out why Christian acts so strange. And why he isn't longer with Queen biatch. I hope she got herpes and he ran away. Poor Christian. I grabbed my purse and locked the door. I walked towards Adrian's appartement and knocked on the door._**

 _Adrian: "Well well ..who do we got here?" he said smiling._

 _Rose: "Can you please stop being so snarky, I have a huge headache." I said walking into the room._

 _Adrian: "After tonight, I thought you were locked in a cage." What the hell is he talking about?_

 _Rose: "What are you talking about?"_

 _Adrian: "Oh Little Dhampir, you don't remember do you?" What what do I don't remember._

 _Rose: "Adrian, I didn't remember anything last night after I got some shots."_

 _Adrian: "Well.. you made a nice entrance for the queen.. " He said grinning._

 _Rose: "WhattheHell adrian what happend?" He's driving me crazy right now._

 _Adrian: "You kinda had sex in her office.." He said slowly_

 ** _HAHAHA. Drunk me is pretty evil. :)_**

 _Rose: "You're kidding me right? With who?"_

 _Adrian: "Just to be clear you can ask other people about it. And don't worry it was with mr. Italiano." Did everybody saw us?_

 ** _What the hell? Did lissa saw and heard me having sex with Georgio? And there were other people who heard it? Seen it!? OMG. Please let this not be in the newspapers._**

 _Rose: "Uhm.. Adrian.. Who saw us or heard us?" I asked terrified._

 _Adrian: "Well.. only Lissa,Dimitri and I..."_

 _Rose: "You're kidding me? RIGHT!?" I saw Adrian loose his blank face and started shattering._

 _Adrian: "I'm sorry I can't hold it any longer, You didn't had sex in her office. I only saw you laying on the ground murmering some words in Italian."_

 _Rose: "ADRIAN!" I trew a pillow at him, then starting laughing._

 _Adrian: "But rose seriously.. you need to stop drinking so much.." I know okay.._

 _Rose: "Iknow I'm sorry.. Adrian, how are you doing? " I knew he didn't drink for almost 4 years now so.._

 _Adrian: "Idk? just a boring day."_

 _Rose: "No.. not like that. You told me you were almost sober for 4 years now, why?"_

 _Adrian: "Yes that's right, a lot of people told me it was time to stop. So I actually stopped." Wow. good for you Adrian.!_

 _Rose: "Well.. I'm glad you're doing well these days."_

 _Adrian: "Rose.."_

 _Rose: "Yeah? What's up?"_

 _Adrian: "Did you already talked proberly to Dimitri?" Why should I?_

 _Rose: "Why? Why do I have to talk to him? Btw he keeps showing up at my door. Isn't it clear I do not want to talk to him right now?"_

 _Adrian: "You know.. Dimitri has been last month very depressed. There's something wrong and he wants to talk to you." Right._

 _Rose: "Why ? Did the queen gave him herpes?"_

 _Adrian: "I don't like it either, but promise you will talk to him soon." ughr.._

 _Rose: "Alright, alright."_

 ** _I can't believe I said yes. If mr Belikov is depressed let his bloodsucker clean it up, not me?! But I promised Adrian, and since I grew respect for that old man I kinda have to talk to Dimitri right now. UGRH! Why is it, when I come to America I suddenly have problems? I think it's time to say bye and go back to Italy with Georgio. I can't handle all these freaking drama's. Adrian was going to the feeders so I was going to pay a visit to Georgio. I needed him right know. I walked towards the gym and saw Georgio training his biceps. God, he is hot!_**

 _Rose: "Buon Pomeriggio Georgio." I walked towards him and gave him a kiss._

 _Georgio: "Ah, Mia bella Rosa."_

 _Rose: "Wanna have lunch?"_

 _Georgio: "Ofcourse rosa." He took his bag and walked with me trough the hall._

 ** _We walked to the lamborgini and Georgio opend the door for me. God I love that. I decided I may pick the restaurant bc he did last time. We drove to a café which was my favorite when I was still in school. We walked towards the café and picked a booth in the back. The waitress asked what we wanted to order. Ofcourse did I orderd some donuts, you know me._**

 _Georgio: "Uhm.. Rose.. there's a guy watching you.." He gestured to a man with a duster._

 ** _God no! Why is he here? Does he follow me or something? It's starting to freak me out a little. I know I promised I should talk to him tho. Well maybe after I proper ate my donuts._**

 _Rose: "Ugh.. I feel like he follows me.."_

 _Georgio: "Rosa you kinda have that effect on men.." Yeah well, but not this dude._

 _Rose: "Is it okay if I go talk to him?"_

 _Georgio: "Yeah, I'll see you soon." he kissed me and then left._

 ** _God. Am I really going to talk to Belikov? I'll just let him explain or speak or whatever he had to say to me. I walked towards Dimitri who was sitting 2 tables further. He looked surprised, (iknow I wouldn't come to you either, but I promised I would ,you douche). Here we go.._**

 _Rose: "Hey comrade."_

 _Dimitri: "Rose?"_

 _Rose: "It's not nice to stare at people, you now that right?"_

 _Dimitri: "I'm sorry.."_

 _Rose: " Well? What was so important that you came by my door?"_

 _Dimitri: "Lissa is dying.." his eyes looked like he was about to cry. (Ohbigbaby)._

 _Rose: "Oh I'm sorry, why is that important for me to hear?" is said sarcastic._

 _Dimitri: "Goddamn you rose! Stop it!" WOW. He finally says something I can hear._

 _Rose: "What? Do I have to feel sorry for you right now?" okay.. I admit, that was mean._

 _Dimitri: "How can you be so heartless, but oh so in love with your new boyfriend?" Geogio isn't my boyfriend, and I'm not heartless he's the one that is._

 _Rose: "First of all, He's not. Second, you're the one that is heartless. Remember that? some couple years ago?"_

 _Dimitri: "Roza.."_

 _Rose: "I'm sorry Dimitri for your loss." I said sarcastic._

 _Dimitri: "The Queen is not dead yet!" Wow. he said queen to the woman who carried his child. Formal. OKau._

 _Rose: "Exactly, not YET no."_

 _Rose: "I made a promise to someone I would talk to you, now here I am. Don't mourn about it, go support her. When somone's dying I think she needs your support badly. Go." Wel.. I guess he needed some advice.. and I wanted him to leave so.._

 _Dimitri: "Roza?" ugh here we go.._

 _Rose: "What?"_

 _Dimitri: "Thankyou."_

 _Rose: "Are you deaf? Go to Lissa."_

 _Dimitri: "Goodbye roza." GOODBYE DIMITRI. (thankgod he is away.)_

 ** _So Lissa is dying, Dimitri becomes a widower with a 3 year old, Christian is acting weird around me, Adrian is been sober for 4 years, Things definitly changed around court. WOW. No words. I kinda feel sorry for how rude I acted towards Dimitri. But I proberly shouldn't, He is the one with a child from my ex-bff?! But if this is what you wanted Adrian, here you go._**

 **[End of chapter 5]**

 **Thankyou for reading chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wasn't really sure what I should write. Comment if it was good okay? I take requests. Were you shocked about what Adrian said? I'm sorry for making you curious. :) No comment means no sequal. And Always again thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

[Chapter 6]

 ** _Here I am, sitting alone.. I had to get out of this Café, I paid my lunch and gave the waitress a tipp. I called Georgio a Thousand times to pick me up, but he didn't answer. I hope he's okay.. (What am I saying, he is a very skilled fighter. I wouldn't have to worry about him, do I?). It was a little bit too far to walk, especially with those heels I'm wearing. So... I took the freaking buss. I watched an old couple, they looked so happy.. they exchanged smiles at each other. I wondered were I will be at their age.. Maybe with children, and grandchildren, a lovely house and husband.. IDK. Maybe someday,but I do want to have kids in the future. The buss stopped, I thanked the bussdriver and walked out. I kinda felt like going to the gym.. it's been a while since I've been there. I walked to my appartment and opened the door. I saw a HUGE flower bouquet with red roses (How.. orignial?) standing at the coffee table. The card said:_**

 _'Ah, my dearest daugther,_

 _I heard you arrived at court yesterday,_

 _Your mom and I didn't saw that coming._

 _I hope you had a save flight kizz,Love,_

 _Abe M."_

 ** _So.. the rumor already spread. Great. It was a nice gesture tho, my parents and I did keep a bit contact after I left court. But, I never told them I went back? Surprises me how fast Moroi gossip. I totally forgot I was heaing towards the gym, I crabbed my bag and I changed in some sweatpants and comfy sweater. Walking towards the gym I saw Christian at the lounge. To remember you, he did all awkward when meeting Georgio yesterday. Should I talk to him?.. Wel maybe I could do that. I walked towards Christian and placed my bag on the ground._**

 _Rose: "Hey Christian, what's up?."_

 _Christian: "Oh, Hey rose." I kinda woke him up from daydreaming I think.._

 _Rose: "How have you been?" Knewing he wasn't with Lissa anymore.. don't know why. Thought they made back then a cute couple._

 _Christian: "Don't flatter yourself, but I've missed you big time." Understanding, he properly had no one to talk to._

 _Rose: "I've missed you too fireboy." I smiled._

 _Christian: "So.. wel uhm.. how's Italy?"_

 _Rose: "I love Italy, the buildings, the people, their language. EVERYTHING... ect." I maybe kept drolling about Itlaly seeing Christian's expresure on his pale ass face._

 _Christian: "You just felt free, short explanation." I did._

 _Rose: "I did, and.. now were talking.. how was court when I left?" I asked curious._

 _Christian: "OMG, it was soo fun. Everyone was happy, we all cheered and lived happily ever after." He said with the most sarcastic way he could think of._

 _Rose: "Christian!" I gave him a small punch at his arm._

 _Christian: "Actually, it was kind off a sad mess." Oh. he continued._

 _Christian: "Lissa only kept ragging about all these royal duties, it was her way to process it."_

 _Christian: "She didn't gave any attention towards me, we didn't even had sex!" wow did not had to hear that._

 _Rose: "Ew christian, I DID NOT wanna hear that." Too much information for me._

 _Christian: "Well, we didn't spoke in weeks, it already felt like we broke up, so I did it for real." Oh. Poor christian._

 _Rose: "Christian, I'm sorry that happend to you."_

 _Christian:"Thanks Rosie."_

 _Christian: "You're heading towards the gym aren't you? At that part, you never changed." What did he mean at that part?_

 _Rose: "What do you mean? Which part changed?"_

 _Christian: "You've changed a LOT rose, from the outside and inside.." Eh christian were are you heading?_

 _Rose: "Sure pyro, I gotta go. It was nice to chat, I'll see ya." Time didn't stop for me. I padded his back and left._

 _Christian: "Uh.. bye." I could hear him say._

 ** _I feel like it was my own fault, christian dumped lissa. If I hadn't left maybe they would be married or whatever. Lissa wouldn't had a kid with Dimitri, and I was still miserable. Idk. Maybe it had to go this way. When I arrived at the gym there was no one. I started with 10 sets of lines. 100 Sit ups, 100 push ups, 100 moutain climbers, I walked about half an hour on the treadmill. My thoughts keep thinking about Georgio, what happend yesterday before our dinner. I just realised.. where is he? It has been 2 hours since the last time I saw him? Maybe he's perfectly fine, but I'm going to look for him. Maybe Adrian knows where he's been? I quitted training, ran to Adrian's appartment and knocked on the door._**

 _Rose: "Adrian! Open up." I yelled._

 ** _I heard some movements in his hallway, and he unlocked the door._**

 _Adrian: "Wow, rose why the hurry?" He asked questioning._

 _Rose: "Do you know where Georgio is? Did he came by? I haven't seen him for almost 2 hours!" I said really fast he proberly couldn't follow it._

 _Adrian: "Down Little Damphir, calm down. What did u say?"_

 _Rose: "Do. You. Know. Where.."_

 _Adrian: "Very funny rose, ask me on a normal speed please?"_

 _Rose: "Hush. Do you know where Georgio is?" I asked properly._

 _Adrian: "Ah yes, mr. Italiano right!? He actually asked not to tell you." Urgh. why the hell not?_

 _Rose: "Adrian.. *puppy eyes* Adrian... come on. I miss him." Wow. I actually really missed him._

 _Adrian: "Fine, some guy named Rico called him. He said not to go after him or something."_

 _Rose: "What!? Did he went back to Italy?!" What was he thinking? He didn't even left me a message. Or a note. Or called me? Or said goobye I'm leaving this afternoon? I got pretty attached to him._

 _Adrian: "I'm sorry rose, I suppose so.." I was lost by my thoughts. Why did Rico call him, and made him immediatly come? I now there's something wrong. Proberly had something to do with that Italian guy from yesterday. Dammit! Should I call Georgio?_

 _Adrian: "Oh, Little Dhampir, he'll come back. Your sexmonkey proberly has good reasons." GOD. Adrian. He grinned._

 _Rose: "God, Adrian!" Guess it was a little bit true, we had a LOT of sex._

 _Adrian: "I know when I'm right, Rose? "_

 _Rose: "Yeah what?"_

 _Adrian: "Want to get some dinner?" My stomach just growled._

 _Adrian: "That's what I thought."_

 _Rose: "Okay then."_

 _ **I do not know what to think right know. Is Georgio asked to come to Italy, or forched? Rico doesn't call the dancers a lot, only on special occasions. He'll proberly will be back by tomorrow. Don't worry Rose. Adrian and I walked by my appartment for me to change in something more... formally. (I still wore my sweatshirt and sweatpants). I took a quick shower, I had put on a red short dress, putted some makeup on and quick styled my hair in a 'messy bun". It was displayable. (sort of). We drove to a Italian pizzeria. We sat in a booth where it was quiet enough to talk.**_

 _Adrian: "Are you really going to eat that all?" He looked at me like I was mental._

 _Rose: "Don't ever comment on how many a woman eats." I growled._

 _Adrian: "I suppose so."_

 _Adrian: "You know, behind that booth with the family, Dimitri and Serena eat there." I stopped eating._

 _Rose: "Adrian, that is the second time today I saw that man." I was annoyed. It felt really like he followed me._

 _Adrian: "HEY, DIMITRI!" he shouted. WTH? No. Adrian._

 _Rose: "Adrian. what are u doing?" I said whisper-yelling ,I didn't need him here?_

 _Adrian: "CAN YOU ACCOMPANY ROSE, I SUDDENLY HAVE TO GO!" I saw him nodding and serena asked him about me. (ofcourse). Urgh._

 _Rose: "Adrian, you aren't going to leave me here.." He didn't listen and walked away.. FUCK. GREAT. Having dinner with Dimitri and his kid._

 ** _Dimitri and Serena walked to my booth. Putted their plates down and serena sat next to me, Dimitri in FRONT of me. GREAT. MY LIfe IS PERFECT NOW._**

 _Dimitri: "Hello roza, remember Serena?" She looked very cute up to me. She had those same brown eyes like her father._

 _Rose: "Ofcourse!, Hello sweetie." I kinda said too perky. On purpose.. (MEWHEHEHEh)._

 _Serena: "Healo, dada wanted to sit with u." ? HE did?_

 ** _I looked questioning at Dimitri, who already was ashamed of hisself telling her that. His cheeks went bright red. WOW._**

 _Dimitri: "Серена, мы держать некоторые вещи для нас." (Serena, some things you keep for yourself.") Dimitri I can hear you.._

 _Serena: "Мне жаль папа, я люблю тебя." (I'm sorry dada, i luf you.") GUYS. I KNOW RUSSIAN. LET"S SHOCK THEM._

 _Rose: "Вы знаете, я слышу тебя, верно?" ( You do know, I can hear you guys?" Dimitri eyed wide open._

 _Dimitri: "Where did you learn to speak Russian that fast?" He was stunned by my Russian skills. (Ofcourse)._

 _Rose: "I took some classes in Italy." I really did, I was kinda bored. I also speak fluent French, Dutch, German and Turksish. Believe me a lot can happen in 9 years._

 _Dimitri: "Always been a fast learner." He looked me straight in the eyes._

 _Rose: "Uhm. I actually don't wanna do this but, I don't have a ride.." Adrian, I will get you later._

 _Dimitri: "Oh, Im sorry. I'll take you home."_

 ** _UGH. Pretending to be nice to that guy, because I don't wanna use hard language next to a 3 year old. HARD. I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. But I needed a ride. AND FUCKING ADRIAN LEFT ME HERE. He did this on purpose, ofcourse he is Adrian, what to expect? The ride home was very quiet. I do think Dimitri is very depressed. I could make him smile today, but I faked it big time. Sorry. He does has a lot to deal with, his dead wife, (dying.. *couch* sorry). His child, who was so innoscent. His mental statement. He was a mess. Luckily I wasn't. Still, I kept thinking about Georgio. Would he be back by tomorrow? If not? I will look for him. Doesn't matter if we don't Love each other like that, he's my best friend. I should look for him, you don't leave like this, no one does._**

 **[End of chapter 6]**

 **Thanks for reading chapter 6! I thought I would update everyday, but yeah school comes first tho. I hope you liked this chapter. Comment for requests? Do you know why Georgio left? Why is Dimitri so thrilled to sit next to rose? Why does Christian thinks rose is changed, on the inside AND outside? You'll read it next chapter. And than Always thanks for reading! x**


	7. Chapter 7

[Chapter 7]

 _ **I couldn't sleep.. at all. I pretend like I don't care, but I do. There's Always something going on, Why can not my life be normal for ONCE? If it's not strigoi, it is Always drama.. The sheets were too hot.. I kept rolling from the left side of the bed, to the right side. It's been a while since I've slept alone. Georgio was Always next to me, with his gorgeous body. He used to speak in Italian until I fell asleep. But this time, no one was there for me. I was all alone, in this huge kingsize bed. I fell asleep, but woke up 15 minutes or so. I was all covered in sweat, I decided I needed some air. I threw on my satin kimono, and left the appartment. (Nobody would see me, proberly everybody is asleep, except moi.) I walked to the fountain near my appartment, trying to relax a bit. I sat on the edge, enjoying the sunlight. I saw some guardians, standing at their posts. I never graduated (sometimes, I wish I had though). Proberly because my whole life I trained to be a guardian, to protect people, to fight, to kill. I'm thankfull for the fighting, killing part, just to fight for people, or protect myself from any danger. I was lost in my thoughts.. until a huge hand squeezed my shoulder.**_

 _Georgio: "Rosa, what are you doing this late near a fountain?" GEORGIO! He came back for me. (I knew it, they all come back). I hugged him immediately._

 _Georgio: "Rosa.. " He calmed me with some Italian words. I looked like a mess. He knew it._

 _Rose: "Adrian told me about Rico calling you." I said looking him in the eyes._

 _Georgio: "Yes, Rico called me after our lunch." He said._

 ** _I kept quiet this time, I knew he wasn't done finishing his talk._**

 _Georgio: "Rose, a couple men were asking about you. Rico didn't know what to do, and didn't want to bother you." Which men? Why did they asked about me?  
Georgio: "So, I flew up there.. But you don't have to worry Rosa, everything is handeld." What?! what did he handle!? _

_Rose: "Which men were asking about me?" I asked._

 _Georgio: "That's not important." He said ignoring my question. (He Always does that... urgh)._

 _Georgio: "The important thing is to get you out of here, before all the other men try to steal you." He laughed._

 _Rose: "So you're saying I'm yours?" I said. Did he just called me his girlfriend?_

 _Georgio: "Figuratively, yes." He said, then kissed me. WHAT DOES THIS MEAN? Has our state updated? Was I his girlfriend now? Urgh. I hated it when he was that vague._

 ** _Georgio dragged me inside, (Because I practually wore a bra and panties, with a satin kimono). I kept thinking about those men. What did they want from me? Bad or good intensions? Urgh. I'm going crazy right now. Georgio told me he wanted to surprise me in the morning, I kinda blew that off. Sorry. It was weird he didn't answer his calls, or called me. He properly knew I was going to be mad at him. But when I heard his voice back there, I couldn't be mad. He is the one that used to make me happy, so let him do that. I told Georgio about yesterday when Adrian dumped me in the Pizzeria with Dimitri and his daughter. Georgio couldn't stop laughing about Adrian's action._**

 _Rose: "It wasn't funny!" I threw a pillow at him. He shouldn't laughed._

 _Georgio: "Did he actually did that?" Yeah? Why would I make it up?_

 _Rose: "Yep.. he's dead." Firguratively. Ofcourse._

 _Georgio: "AH. Poor Adrian." He said sarcastic._

 _Rose: "Hey!" Then we both laughed._

 _Rose: "We should get to sleep."_

 _Georgio: "Or.." He said with lust in his eyes._

 ** _Georgio came closer kissing me, I climbed on top of him. He kissed down my neck murmuring Italian. I pulled his shirt off, exposing his incredible body. Georgio Always smelled amazing, I couldn't get enough of him. I definitly missed him, and I was going to prove it.. It lasted about 4hours till the sun was down. After we came to our climax, we just laid on the bed. Georgio stroking circles down my back (I never wanted to leave this room). Until someone interrupted... (Urgh..) It was Dimitri and Serena. I could hear them talk in the hallway. GREAT._**

 _Rose: "Alright, alright! I'm coming!" They kept knocking. Urgh. I threw my kimono on and opend the door for them._

 _Dimtri: "Hello rose, could you do me a favor?" WHAT?!_

 _Rose: "Like what?"_

 _Dimitri: "Could you babysit Serena, while I uhm.. handle some things." Couldn't he find a babysitter?_

 _Rose: "Dimitri, did your babysitter left or something?" I said sarcastic._

 ** _Dimitri gave Serena's hand to me, walking away._**

 _Dimitri: "Okay, thankyou!" Wait DIMITRI. I didn't said yes?!_

 _Rose: "Wait.. Dim.." Oh fuck, who am I kidding._

 _Rose: "Вы знаете, где ваш отец идти?" (Do you know where your daddy goes?). He can't leave his baby with me. I don't even know that kiddo._

 _Serena: "Можем ли мы пойти на площадку?" (Can we go to the playground?) ALright, Alright. I'll play with your kid Dimitri. But don't be mad when she speaks another language. *grinns*_

 _Rose: "Я помню, что-то лучше, я буду учить вас, итальянский?" (I know something even better, Shall I teach you some Italian?) I know the perfect teachers for you kid, I looked at Georgio. :)_

 ** _Georgio and I got properly dressed while Serena was quiet, settled infront of the tv. Georgio didn't mind having Serena over, he loves children. I didn't know for how long we had to babysit Serena, but 3 hours passed teaching Serena Italian. She is quite a quick learner, I've made her trilingual :) Another 3 hours passed.. MAN. When is he going to show up? If he's not here fast, I'll make your daugther believe she's born Italian:) Man I wanna see his face when he can't even understand his daugther. I'm cruel. (Iknow). Serena loved talking Italian, she was so curious but wellbehaved. She was only 3 and could already do so much more._**

 _Serena: "Quando mio padre?" *When does my daddy come?* She missed him._

 _Rose: "Riusciremo a trovarlo?" *Maybe he plays hide and seek?* No I'm kidding. *Shall we look for him?* I did want to have some more alone time actually._

 _Serena: "Sì, Giorgio durare?"_

 _Georgio: "Ofcourse I will seek with you." He smiled. Taking the todler's hand._

 ** _We just walked towards their appartment. Or Palace? Idk. Where does a queens daugther live? Serena was just exciting taking Italian now and stuff. She kept patter, non stop. It was kinda cute. FINALLY. Dimitri was in a meeting with some other guardians. Serena run to him._**

 _Serena: "Papà, papà. Rose mi ha insegnato Italiano!" *Rose taught me Italian!* AHHAHAHA. You. Had. To. See. His. FACE! Muahaha._

 _Dimitri: "ROSE! Why do I have a foreign daugther!?" I just laughed with Georgio._

 _Dimitri: "This isn't something to laugh about." SURE._

 _Rose: "Well.. comrade. You're own fault. You shouldn't let your child alone with me." It was true. He shouldn't just leave her with me like that._

 _Dimitri: "..." He just looked at his rumbling child._

 _Rose: "Okay, we gotta go!" Georgio and I waved at Serena and walked away. We were going to a park._

 _Georgio: "Rosa?" he said._

 _Rose: "Regrets?" I asked curiously._

 _Georgio: "No, that man's face was priceless" He smiled. Now we walked hand in hand._

 _Georgio: "Rosa.. do you want to have kids in the future?" He asked curiously._

 _Rose: "I think so.. proberly a boy and a girl." I smiled looking up at him._

 _Georgio: "Good." What is that for a anwer?_

 _Rose: "Good for what?" What the heck did he mean with that?_

 _Georgio: "..." He just looked at me, smiling. And kissed my cheek._

 _ **I know Georgio for ages, he never acted like this before. He Always used to shut me out. Now he's asking about what I want in the future? Georgio changed a LOT. But in a more good way though:) I hated what Dimitri did this morning, but Serena is a Angel. Doesn't matter she's the kid of ... that woman.. I like her. Georgio is so good with kids, I'm starting to think.. if he wants one too. WAIT! That's why he just asked me that random question. He wants to start something serious. (Ithink). I'm not 100% sure.. but I'll find out later. I heard my stomach growl.. Yes. It was dinner time for me.**_

 _Georgio: "Oh rosa, want to have dinner?"_

 _Rose: "I thought you never asked!" I laughed._

 _Georgio: "Mio bella Rosa, what may it be?" He asked curious._

 _Rose: "Let's just order some pizza and watch a movie?" I asked._

 _Georgio: "I'm not going to make you eat a pizza like that.."_

 _Georgio : "I'll make you a pizza of my own." I kinda hoped he would say that. Georgio's pizza's are DELICIOUS._

 _Rose: "I won't argue." I smiled._

 ** _We walked by a supermarket to get what we needed. (well.. what Georgio needed, if you let me cook. The house will burn on fire..). When we were back at the appartment, Georgio making his famous pizza's I tried to find a movie on Netflix. I picked a movie, and smelled that the pizza's were ready. GOD. The smell, I LOVED IT. I sneaked behind him, wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him on the cheek. I really appreciate what he does for me. It's been like what.. ? 8 years? I could say I loved him.. Kinda.. He made me happy._**

 **-End of chapter 7-**

 **Thankyou for reading this chapter! I didn't knew where I was going with the story at all. I hope it was enough to please you all. Requests are Always welcome! Comment if you want to know more. WHO were those men asking about Rose? Why did Dimitri came to Rose to babysit Serena? And what did Dimitri disguss with other Guardians at their meeting? Was danger coming up? And did Rose just admitted she loved Georgio? You will read more about it, in my sequals. Comment and Again thanks for reading this chapter! x**

Annuleren


	8. Chapter 8

[Chapter 8]

 ** _I woke up, with this gorgeous man next to me. We apparently fell asleep on the couch, me laying in his strong arms.*Giggle* I slowly tried to escape, then took a shower. I got dressed, a pair of highwaisted black jeans and a bordeaux laced crop top. Grabbed some sandels and touched up my makeup. A couple seconds later I heard my Phone ring, I answered._**

 _Rose: "Rose Hathaway."_

 _Alberta: "Ah, Rose it's Alberta."_

 _Rose: "Yes?" Why did she call?_

 _Alberta: "Rose.. *Sighs* could you come see me at my office? I have to talk to you." What? What did I do this time?!_

 _Rose: "Uh.. yeah.. sure, I'll be right over." What did she had to tell me?_

 _Alberta: "Alright, and... Rose?"_

 _Rose: "Yes?" ?_

 _Alberta: "Have you seen Dimitri last night? He wasn't at his shift." DUDE. How should I know?_

 _Rose: "Nope.. haven't seen him last night."_

 _Alberta: "Okay, thankyou."_

 _Rose: "Bye." And I hang up._

 ** _Why do people keep me bothering with Dimitri? How should I know where he is? Last time I saw him, I brought his child back. (Which he mannerless left at my appartment). Plus am I in trouble or something? Alberta usually doesn't call a lot. She sounded like she felt sorry for me or something. WHY ARE PEOPLE SO VAGUE? I had to go to Alberta find out what she had to tell me. Georgio still slept and I didn't wanna wake him up. So I wrote a note and laid it on the coffee table._**

 _'Goodmorning,_

 _I left to go talk with Alberta in her office,_

 _I'll be back to have breakfast with you.x_

 _-Rose"_ ** _So, that's done.(GOSH, he even looks hot when he sleeps..). I kissed him on his forehead, and left the room. I was a little bit nervous when I walked trough he hallway. What did Alberta had to tell me? Was I no longer welcome or something? Are they giving me a chance to still graduate after all? Questions popped in my head. URGH. Keep yourself calm Rose, it's just Alberta.. I walked past a couple rooms and appartments. I suddenly stopped when I heard someone crying.. It was a child.. It was Serena? What did she do outside the door? I kneeled down to her heigh._**

 _Rose: "Serena? What's wrong sweetie?" I was a little bit worried. Where was she so upset about?_

 _Serena: "Papà .. lui è ancora a terra .. Quando ho sentito braccio .. ero spaventata così sono scappato .. è morto papà adesso?" (Daddy... *cries* Daddy fell on floor.. When I heard (BOOOM) I was scared.. I ran away.. *Cries* Is daddy now dead?). WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND?_

 _Rose: "Calm down.. I'll look, alright?" SIRIOUSLY? I didn't knew he was that depressed? GOD. Help me._

 ** _I tried to calm Serena, and when she was quiet I opend the door. There he was, he laid on the cold floor. Looks like he was unconscious.. (SHIT.) I ran towards him, checking his state. He still breathed. (Thankgodd). Ohno.. He cutted hisself, his arms whole arms were coverd in blood. (I didn't know this.. Why did he cut hisself? Idiot.) I saw 3 liquor bottles of vodka laying next to him. One in his hand, 2 smashed at the walls. (Dimitri, Dimitri what do I have to do with you? urgh). I have never seen him like this after.. after he said those 4 words.. No rose keep your head on what's important. You can't lose your control now.. I called Dr. Olendzki for help describing his situation. Until they arrived I coverd his arms with bandage from his first-aid kit. 2 minutes later 5 doctors were here, with a brancard and everything. (I mean.. you can't carry a giant like him though) I ran to Serena making sure she didn't had to see her father like this. (He's Always so good at keeping things aside, So Adrian was actually right this time.. He was definitley, DEPRESSED and hurt). I should actually call Lissa, but she will properly get a call as soon as he is in the emergency. Plus.. I am so not in the mood to tell Lissa I found her husband unconscious. Serena was crying and crying, this would be a very big traumatic thing for her. I walked away to the Dhamphir's area with Serena. I still had to talk to Alberta, plus tell her about Dimitri's condition. I dropped Serena at the secretary, and knocked on Alberta's office door._**

 _Alberta: "Come in!" I opend the door and sat on a chair._

 _Rose: "I'm sorry I'm a little late, but I know why guardian Belikov didn't show up last night.."_

 _Alberta: "And? What happend?!"_

 _Rose: " Half an hour ago.. I found His daugther crying in the hallways.." I continued._

 _Rose: "She told me he fell on the ground.. just like that. I calmed her, and ran into the room. I found guardian Belikov unconscious laying at the ground. Alberta, there's definitley something wrong with that man. He cuts his arms.. He drank 3 liquor bottles of vodka." Alberta looked a bit shocked about what I just told her._

 _Alberta: "Rose.. I knew about his condition.. but I what I didn't knew that it was that bad!" She lost her control.. a bit._

 _Rose: "He's now at the emergency. You should proberly inform the Queen." I said quick._

 _Alberta: "Yes. But Rose, first I have to disguss something with you." Oh. Yeah. I forgot a bit. Alberta was serious know._

 _Rose: "Well, what is it? You made me nervous when you called." I said while being still nervous._

 _Alberta: "Are you planning on staying at court, with Georgio?" Was that it?! Oh. Why sounds she so curious?_

 _Rose: "Idk, Alberta.. proberly yes.. I think."_

 _Alberta: "I'm sorry to say this Rose.. but, Georgio cannot stay here." WHY NOT!?_

 _Rose: "What? Why not!?"_

 _Alberta: "We checked some of his paperwork, and we think it's better for you to stay away from him." What the HELL? Why do they think that? Georgio isn't any danger to them? Where does this come from..?_

 _Rose: "and.. May I ask why?" I said annoyed._

 _Alberta: "Rose.. You're like a daughter to me. It's very hard to tell you this but, Georgio is dangerous." WTF? Why do people Always make up things? This doesn't sound like the Georgio I know at all._

 _Rose: "And you're like a mother to me Alberta. But I'm sorry, I can't take this seriously. Georgio is no danger to you all, and he won't become. And since you're not willing to tell the truth about what happend... I'll have to say goodbye." I stood up and walked towards the door._

 _Alberta: "Rose, I'm only giving you advice. But I'll see you later." I turned around, and then walked away._

 _ **How could she! Why do people think Georgio is dangerous?! I know that man for 8 years! He hasn't showed me any suspicious thing. He's well mannerd, loves children, a great dancer, and no danger to me. Why would HE be dangerous? I can't understand this. WTHELL? I can perfectly make my own decisions. I was walking back to my appartment, making a little bit of a detour. I walked in a park with a beautiful lake. I had to make my mind clear. I called Georgio that I couldn't made it, He was glad to hear I was alive. (Very funny, how sarcastic. He knows what I'm capable of). I saw someone sitting at a bench, very stiff.**_

 _Rose: "Pyro, found a new hangout?" Back at school he used to hang out at the church's attic. Yeah. He is still a loner if you want to know._

 _Christian: "How did you know where I was?" I didn't,_

 _Rose: "Christian, feel flatterd. I wasn't believe me." I sat next to him. and laughed._

 _Rose: "You know, I found Dimitri unconscious today."_

 _Christian: "You're serious?! Wow." He looked with wide eyes and a open mouth._

 _Rose: "Yes.. I think it's because of the queens.. uhm situation.." *Couch*_

 _Rose: "He had cuts all over his arms, and drank at least 3 liquor bottles of vodka."_

 _Christian: "That sounds messed up." IKNOW._

 _Rosa: "It is.. "_

 ** _Christian and I talked for a couple hours. We just sat there on the bench, talking about what happend. He's a really good listener to discuss problems with. (ALTOUGH he can be a pain in the ass sometimes). I told Christian it was time to go, and I was starving. He suggested to eat something at a nearby diner, but I actually wanted to see Georgio. He could make at least make me smile once a day. So much drama happend today... BLEH. I walked with Christian back my appartment, and we said our goodbye's. I saw Georgio on the Phone, but I wrapped my arms around his waist, and kissed his neck. He hang up._**

 _Georgio: "You know, that was a really important call?" he said with a grinn on his face._

 _Rose: "You're the one that hang up.." I said. Okay. I distracted him. But, he couldn't resist it. :p_

 _Georgio: "Oh mio bella Rosa, where have you actually been all day?" I loved when he talked Italian:)_

 _Rose: "Oh my day was crazy."_

 _Georgio: "Exciting huh? Tell me."_

 _ **I told him about what happend from when I walked out our appartment this morning, till now. He was worried that I would get a trauma from Dimitri. Seeing him like that, it hurt me a little. (Deep down..) But Georgio didn't had to worry over that, I was quite professional with it.**_

 _Georgio: "Rosa.. I think you should pay him a visit." Are you serious? In the hospital? Where Lissa is? No way._

 _Rose: "I can't, Lissa will proberly be there right now. I'll go when the sun's out" YEah. I'm gonna visit him. I need answers. Like why did I had to find him like that? What was he thinking!? Is he starting to get a Alcoholic?_

 _Georgio: "You're right." I am Always right._

 _Rose: "I'm Always." :) We laughed._

 ** _Georgio and I took some leftovers to eat, It was a long day. I am wondering... what was Georgio doing all day long? I actually haven't asked him. Alberta was crazy to say stuff about Georgio like that.. It just couldn't be the truth. It wasn't._**

 ** _It was 8 am.. Time to visit Dimitri and get some answers. Hope he didn't went in a alcohol-coma? (3 liquor bottles can be too much for a Dhampir though). What was he thinking? I know he has a hard time, his wife dead and everything. *wait ALMOST dead*. But I don't think he would be that psychotic to leave Serena behind like that. (Well.. IDK maybe?). I drove to the hospital, and asked the lady of the reception where he stayed. Room E348, was it. (Ithink, haven't really paid attention). Luckily Lissa was no where to be found. (Wasn't in the mood to talk to her). Although maybe she awarded me for being his savior from the dead.. No to dramatic. I knocked because the door was wide open. He was awake.. sitting straight up. (Proberly he can't sleep, looking at the HUGE bags under his eyes)._**

 _Dimitri: "Rose?" He looked like I was a alien.. People tend to do that._

 _Rose: "Hello comrade, care to explain me why I found you on the ground... unconscious, ... In Serena's room?" I asked him questioning._

 _Dimitri: "You found me?" YES. He looks horrible, like a zombie or something._

 _-End of chapter 8-_

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry it had to end in middel of the conversation between R &D. Did you like this chapter, comment! Why does Alberta says Georgio is dangerous? WHYTHEHECK did Dimitri cut himself? Why was Christian sitting all alone.. at a lake?! Why did Rose decided to visit Dimitri? And will Rose and Lissa ever talk?! For how long has Dimitri laid in Serena's room?! You all will know when you read my sequal. Sorry I made Dimitri go through this guys, but again thanks for reading and requests are Always welcome. x**


	9. Chapter 9

[Chapter 9]

Dimitri: "You found me?" Yes. He looks horrible, like a zombie or something.

 _Rose: "Well, due to your daugther." I said smiling._

 _Dimitri: "Serena? Where is she?" OOPS. I totally forgot!_

 _Rose: "Ewhm.. don't be mad.. but.." I saw his frightning look.._

 _Dimitri: "..." He frowned his eyebrow. Like he Always does. Urgh._

 _Rose: "I forgot to pick her up from the secretary next to Alberta's office.." How could I be so stupid! I guess I was so busy with Alberta's "Speech" that I forgot to bring her back with me.._

 _Dimitri: "This isn't a joke is it?" I'm so so sorry.. He freaked out a little._

 _Rose: "She's proberly already brought to her bed, don't worry." I guess he should worry about hisself.. His state.._

 _Dimitri: "But.. what were you doing at guardian Petrov's office?" He lifted his eyebrow. curiously._

 _Rose: "Alberta needed to talk to me about some personal problems." I continued._

 _Rose: "And.. she asked where you were last night, you had a shift?"_

 _Dimitri: "Yes.. I will apologize to her later." I guess so.. He stiffed._

 _Rose: "Dimitri.. What was in your mind?! What happend?!" I needed answers.. I proberly said it very harsh. But HEY!_

 _Dimitri: "..." He just looked frozen. In pain._

 _Rose: "You need to do something.. talk to a psychiatrist, your family suffers from it. Especially Serena." GREAT ADVICE. GO ROSE._

 ** _Dimitri just shook his head._**

 _Rose: "Just.. talk with somebody about your problems okay?"_

 _Dimitri: "I'm so sorry.." ? Apologize to your family? I just changed the subject._

 _Rose: "So.. now were talking anyway.. What was that secret meeting with other guardians about?" I tried to lift my brow.. like he does. But it didn't work._

 _Dimitri: "I'm not allowed to tell you.. but.. it is something about your new boyfriend." WHAT!? He too? He isn't my boyfriend.. Altough is would like that.._

 _Rose: "So? You too?! WOW. Does everyone now thinks Georgio is dangerous?!" WHATHEHELL?! Why?_

 _Dimitri: "Rose calm down. So.. you know. We only suspect it." That is exactly the fucking same!_

 _Rose: "You all are very big racists you know?! I can't believe this..." URGH. I was so iritated now.._

 _Dimitri: "Roza..." NO Don't Roza me! Georgio is nothing but dangerous. Only in bed.. :)_

 _Rose: "I gotta go. Goodbye Dimitri." I rushed out of the doors._

 _ **First Alberta, now Dimitri?! What is it with everyone thinking Georgio is dangerous? Like I said earlier.. I've known him for 8 years! Hell no. He isn't dangerous. Don't lose focus Rose! I actually can't believe I forgot to pick Serena up from the secretary. *Giggles*. Poor child. I walked out of the hospital back to the car. I drove really fast.. I got very sleepy.. I saw a flash.. Then I was gone. That was it (I thought). I hurt like hell! What was happening?! I saw people standing over me. Ambulances... Georgio?! Poof. I blanked. People screamed at me;**_

 _'Come to us.. Come back to us.. "_

 _ **People dragged at me, hanging at my arms. Trying to drown me down. I didn't want to go there.. No! I screamed!**_

 _'GO AWAY! Let them go AWAY! Leave me ALONE!"_

 ** _They kept screaming! NO! stop it! Leave me alone! I don't belong there. I ran away.. As far as I could go. Trough the Woods, until I saw a lake. NO! I saw Georgio bittin by a Strigoi. NO! Georgio?_**

 _'Georgio!?_

 _Come rosa... Join me.. "_

 _No georgio! This isn't you! "_

 _Yes. rosa. It is me!"_

 ** _NO! He ran towards me. I tried to push him away, but... it was too late. He bit me. I screamed! Loud as I could! Then I woke up. I saw a bright light towards my head, people were surrounding me. I was back in the hospital.. But this time.. I was the patient. I looked around me, and saw Georgio, Adrian, Alberta and Christian with worried faces. What happend?!_**

 _Alberta: "Rose? Can you hear me?" She called for a doctor._

 _Adrian: "It's about time..." I heard Adrian whispering._

 _Christian: "Shut it. Rose doens't remember what happend. Remember?" He said whispering looking stern at Adrian._

 _Rose: "Guys? What the hell happend?" They all looked with big eyes to me right now.._

 _Georgio: "Oh Rosa.. you've been out for a week." He rubbed circles into my handpalms._

 _Rose: "Huh? What?" What happend?_

 _ **Dr. Olendzki came into the room and tested some things at me.**_

 _Dr Olendzki: "Rose, you've been very Lucky you're still alive." ? what happend._

 _Rose: "What happend?" GOSH why don't they just tell me._

 _Dr. Olendzki: "You've got hit by a truck.." A TRUCK?! What!? I changed shocked looks._

 _Alberta: "Rose.. I think you have a guardian Angel." Sure._

 _Dr. Olendzki: "Maybe Rose should get some sleep."_

 _Christian: "She slept for a whole week?" He said grinning._

 _Adrian: "Little Dhamphir.. Fire crotch and I are leaving.. Take care of yourself." We laughed. Christian frowned. They walked out of the room._

 _Rose: "Alberta? Could you give Georgio and I a second?" I gestured to the door._

 _Alberta: "Ofcourse." She smiled._

 _Georgio: "Rosa.." He said with a smile._

 _Rose: "It's weird.. I can't remember anything about the accident.."_

 _Georgio: "You know.. Adrian tried to sleepwalk you.. but since you were in half a coma I didn't work."_

 _Rose: "Oh. sorry? I guess?" I laughed._

 _Georgio: "Rose.. while you were passed out.. I received some calls.." And?_

 _Rose: "Okay? and?" Where is this going?_

 _Georgio: "I'm sorry.. but... I need to go back to Italy." He said cupping my face into his hands._

 _Rose: "Are you serious?" Urgh. Is he actually saying this? or am I still in a coma?_

 _Georgio: "I'm so so sorry.. but I have to leave in 30 minutes." ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!_

 _Rose: "SO. If I didn't woke up.. you would be in Italy?"_

 _Georgio: "Rosa.."_

 _Rose: "Georgio I JUST FUCKING WOKE UP FROM A COMA?!" I yelled in his face._

 _Georgio: "It's not like that. They are sending me away.. from court.." WHATTHEHELL?_

 _Georgio: "After the queen died.. They thought my being here caused trouble..or something.." I was Shocked.._

 ** _Lissa died?! Did she actually died? In the week that I was out.. my ex-bestfriend... died. I Always did so cold about it but it actually hurts me. I spended my whole teenage years with her, she was my bestfriend.. Why wasn't I able to just forgive and forget? We are fucking ADULTS. We should have talked to each other. (Or something like that). And.. I missed her funeral. I haven't got to say goodbye properly.. Although maybe the universe didn't thought I deserved that. I haven't even seen her since I went back to court? I Always thought I was the one that would die earlier.. now it got changed. I'm so stupid.. GOD ROSE. Why? Doesn't matter she has a kid with your ex-lover.. GOD NO!. I hope Dimitri didn't got worse.. altough he proberly did.. I know him. And then his child.. Serena.. Another trauma.. in one week. Poor kid. Why is this all happening?! I missed so much! Why? And wait what!? Georgio is sended back to Italy?! HELL no. I'm freaking out! What the hell happend? Did he has something to do with it? No Rose. Don't think like that. People are leaving me.. I'm all alone.. again. Well.. It could be worse.. like what just happend to Dimitri... Still I've got Adrian.. Christian.. and Georgio? IDK! It doesn't makes sense anymore. Tear spung out of my eyes, down my cheeks. I couldn't believe it.. Why does everything has to go wrong, when Rose Hathaway is at court?'!_**

 **-End of chapter 9-**

 **Thankyou for reading this chapter! OMG, so sorry for not posting so long.. It was my birthday, and I was very busy with school and everything.. Thankyou for all these comments! I hope you liked this chapter. It is a little bit shorter than the last one, but I'll make it up to you guys. Next sequal will be longer. So.. Why is Georgio leaving? And Lissa just DIED!? Dimitri became a widower? ROSE GOT INTO A CRASH? WITH A TRUCK!? Georgio leaves HER? FOR WHICH REASON? AND ROSE HAS BEEN OUT for A WEEK? Comment! "all these drama's are making my brain bleed". You're comments are very motivating to me, y'all have to know that. And I hope you a thrilled to read the sequals, and Again thanks for reading this chapter. x**


	10. Chapter 10

[Chapter 10]

 _Rose: "And.. is that true?" I had to know.. I know he doesn't want to talk about this right now, but people are saying this a lot lately._

 _Georgio: "Rose don't be so silly." I"M the one who's silly?! I was crying out loud right now. (I know.. didn't expect Rose Hathaway to be a cry baby)._

 _Rose: "Then why are u leaving?" I got very VERY attacht to this man. I didn't want him to leave. Not right now. Not now._

 _Georgio: "I'm sorry I had ruin our visit to America. But they threathend stuff..so it's for me practicly not safe around here anymore." He swooped my tears away with his thumbs._

 _Rose: "ARE U KIDDING ME?! You're Georgio Petoloni? Badass dhampir?"_

 _Georgio: "You think I'm badass?" He raised an eyebrow._

 _Rose: "Why do you think I let you hang out with me?" I said like it was the most Obvious thing in the world._

 _Georgio: "So we only hang out huh?" He said curiously. Raising eyebrows. Like I had to commit we are more._

 _Rose: "Can we PLEASE just stop with questioning. and NO. That wasn't a question" I said pointing to him._

 _ **Georgio held his hands in the air , like he surrendered.**_

 _Rose: "But for real.. do you have to tell me something?"_

 _Georgio: "Nope. Nothing." GOD. Just tell me why you're Always so mysterious._

 _Rose: "Georgio you have been very vague lately. Remember the man before our dinner? Or why people keep telling me you're dangerous? HUH?"_

 _Georgio: "Rose I really can't tell you." WHY THE HELL NOT!?_

 _Rose: "Urgh.. WHY NOT?" I yelled._

 _Georgio: "It's not important." He gave me his blank face. mask-face. I couldn't read him._

 ** _Alberta came walking back into the room. I guess she heard me yelling. Maybe she would break the silence._**

 _Alberta: "Is everything okay in here?" She asked._

 ** _I nodded._**

 _Alberta: "Rose can I talk to you alone for a second?"_

 _Rose: "Sure. Georgio was about to leave anyway." I said looking at Georgio. That hurt him._

 _Georgio: "I call you when I get home Okay?." I nodded. Very awkward he stood up and walked out of the room._

 ** _Alberta said goodbye to Georgio and sat down next to my bed. First we sat in silence, then she cleared her throat._**

 _Alberta: "I'm sorry to inform you... but the Queen has died." I already figured out. thanks._

 _Rose: "Yeah. Georgio told me. Sort of.." I said quiet. but true. He did told me though._

 _Alberta: "It's not my business. but, have you worked things out with Vasilissa?" NO. I HADN'T. Was so childish of me to do so._

 _Rose: "No. I didn't get a chance." Tears spung down my cheeks._

 ** _Alberta moved in for a hug. Comforting me. That was nice of her. But it wasn't awkward since she was sort of a godmother._**

 _Alberta: "You know they are sorry right?" She obviously talked about Dimiri and Lissa._

 _Rose: "Yeah.."_

 _Rose: "How has Dimitri and Serena been doing?"_

 _Alberta: "Oh.. well. Serena doesn't really understands the situation."_

 _Rose: "Guess so. and Dimitri?" Why didn't she mention him. I asked about both of them._

 _Alberta: "Guardian Belikov stopped with his shifts. It's better for him to mourn without any stress." STRESS?_

 _Rose: "Is he been seeing an psychologist?" I hope he followed my advice. and not just ignored it._

 _Alberta: "Yes. Belikov is in therapy" Okay good for him. I nodded._

 _Rose: "SO ..uhm. Has Georgio something to do with Lissa's dead?" She suddenly stared at me like I was crazy._

 _Alberta: "Why would you think that?" WELL. You sent him away right after she died.._

 _Rose: "He got send away? After her death?" I said._

 _Alberta: "Yes. But that is apart from that." Okay. good to know._

 _Rose: "Okay. So can I get back to my appartment?" I felt better. Why not?_

 _Alberta:"We'll see. I'll talk to dr. Olendzki."_

 _Rose: "Thanks."_

 ** _Alberta left the room. So.. there I was.. lying in a hospital bed. Alone. Again. Why did he had to leave? He was like.. my boyfriend? My man? Or have I misunderstood? IDK!? I do know I loved that Italian boy. Somehow. (What am I saying, everybody falls for his feet) Anyway.. it's not we broke up or anything.. he's just freaking 4413 miles away.. no big deal. I'll come back to him, it's not like I'm going to stay here. Only bad memories. Just when I'm ready to leave I'll fly back to Italy. I miss my home, and the FOOD. I miss the food.. Ripped out of my thoughts, Dr. Olendzki and Alberta walked into the room._**

 _Dr. Olendzki: "Miss Hathaway, I disgussed some things with guardian Petrov.. and you're free to go." THANKGOD. Hopitals are so uncomfortable._

 _Rose: " Thankyou."_

 _Dr. Olendzki: "Well.. take care. And be careful." LIke I would throw myself infront of a truck.. yeah._

 _Rose: "So.. what actually happend to Adrian's car that I borrowd?"_

 _Alberta: "Mr Ozera has set in on fire. He said he didn't need to remember you of what happend." Really? So Adrian just let him fire his destroyed car? How nice of him. A real gentleman. *BARF*._

 _Rose: "That's... that's... thoughtfull?"_

 _Alberta: "I guess you don't have a ride?" No I hadn't? I guess I'll call Christian? or Adrian? I didn't want to have more awkwardness with Alberta._

 _Rose: "I'm good. I'll just call Christian then."_

 _Alberta: "Okay, take care of yourself." I nodded._

 ** _Great. Now I have to listen to fireboy, or begging him to pick me up. It proberly won't be easy, you know Christian. I dialed his phonenumber and it went over. After the first ring he answerd._**

 _Christian: "Rose? Is everything okay?" He sounded worried. No need though._

 _Rose: "No..everything is okay, but I can leave the hospital."_

 _Christian: "I thought dr. Olendzki said you needed more sleep?" Sarcastic much._

 _Rose: "Neh.. I'm like a celebrity. She was bodyguarding me." What's wrong with being confident? -Demi._

 _Christian: "And Rosie is back." We laughed._

 _Rose: "So you burnt down Adrian's car?" I asked curiously._

 _Christian: "I had permission to do so." He grinned._

 _Rose: "The thing is.. you have to pick me up right now."_

 _Christian: "I knew that." So he thought about the consequenses. Mature much._

 _Rose: "Alright fire crotch." I hang up._

 ** _I picked my stuff, which was apperently in this room. I walked out of the hospital. I looked around to see if I could see his car. But I was so blind. He just stood infront of me. Resting is arms on his car. ROSE. You better focus._**

 _Rose: "That is fast." I said handing my things to him. He smiled a bit. Putting my stuff into the back of the car. Then he opend the door for me._

 _Christian: "Entrée Madame." I gave him a look. Then I sat down._

 ** _Christian sat down, and started the engine. We drove a little in silence._**

 _Rose: "So.. what's up?" I broke the silence._

 _Christian: "Huh?"_

 _Rose: "Dreamy? Mr. Ozera?" I laughed. His cheeks turned bright red._

 _Christian: "No.. I'm just really tired. I couldn't sleep with you being in the hospital." That's sounds like a pick up line.. sort of._

 _Rose: "Are you blaming me?" I laughed._

 _Christian: "Shouldn't you be like.. more of I just got out of a hospital mood. Then.. nothing happend mood?" WAS I SUPPOSED TO? THAT WOULDN"T BE NICE COMPANY?_

 _Rose: "What? Do you want me to cry out on your chest?"_

 _Christian: "No.. I just don't get your mood and everything."_

 _Rose: "There's nothing to understand." I assured him._

 ** _We were arrived and it was almost light outside. It was very late for Christian. He should sleep or something. He helped carrying my stuff back into my appartment. Then he left towards his own. Now there wasn't a Georgio on the couch or in the kitchen. He wasn't here anymore. He was in Italy, where you can eat Pizza everywhere. Lucky guy. I packed some of my stuff out and took a shower. I wasn't really tired so I watched some tv. I kept thinking about Lissa. She's actually dead. Who's gonna be her successor? Jill? I wondered what happend to Jill? I haven't seen her.. so I guess she moved elsewhere. Maybe there doing it completely different. Maybe they're going to vote for queen or king? Maybe a dhampir can be king or queen? IDK. All those questions rumbled trough my head. I haven't really paid attention to what was on tv.. I've got hungry.. but now Georgio wasn't here to cook.. I guess Adrian's still up? Maybe he wants to go to a late-night diner? Oh wait.. timetable. Mm.. Well.. I can at least try.. I dialed Adrian's number._**

 _Adrian: "Hello little Dhampir? What ur doing up so late?" I'm hungry as fuck._

 _Rose: "Í'm hungry. That's why."_

 _Adrian: "Always hungry huh. Can't mr. Italiano cook you something?" NO. He is away. I'm all alone.. thanks to remember me._

 _Rose: "You properly already know that he got send away?" He knew it. I knew it._

 _Adrian: "Yeah I did. I know you're cooking skills aren't the best, and I don't want you to poison yourself.." VERY FUNNY._

 _Rose: "HaH very funny grandpa." Hilarious much._

 _Adrian: "So what's the deal? Am I the only person that can cook?"_

 _Rose: "No. You're the only person that can cook AND is up in the middle of the night *DAY*." He's Always up so late._

 _Adrian: "Alright.. alright. I'll cook for the Little Dhampir." I hung up._

 ** _30 minutes later I walked out of my appartment towards Adrian's. I wondered what He has cooked for me. I kinda pined to enchiladas or donuts. I knocked on his door twice then he opend._**

 _Adrian: "Come in nightcrawler." I walked straight towards the kitchen. Sat down on a chair._

 _Rose: "So.. do you have food for me?" I said._

 _Adrian: "Ofcourse. I've got donuts left from this evening? Want some?" He grinned._

 _Rose: "YES!" He grabbed the donuts._

 _Adrian: "You want this donut? Come get it." He hold the donuts far away from my head so I couldn't reach it. Bastard._

 _Rose: "Adrian! Give me a donut or else.." I said jumping towards the donuts._

 _Adrian: "You wouldn't hurt me.. I'm too pretty." He grinned. Those emerald green eyes looked right into mine. Did he just? did he just had some sort of lust in his eyes? what?_

 _Rose: "That's what I do Adrian.. I hurt people." DID HE JUST LOOKED AT MY CHEST?_

 _Rose: "Whoho? My eyes are up here?" Is he Drunk? I thought he was sober? Are u kidding me?_

 _Adrian: "You're beautiful rose." ? where did that come from? why are u hitting on me? He leaned in to kiss me.._

 _Rose: "WOW hold it! Are you drunk?" He just smiled stupidly._

 _Adrian: "Sober enough to kiss you." Then his lips were on mine._

 ** _I deepend the kiss. His hands explored my body. He was so hot. and so.. WAIT! ROSE! STOP! what the hell are you doing?! Obviously he's drunk. Why are you freaking making out with ADRIAN! WHAT IS IN YOUR MIND? This had to stop.._**

 **-End of chapter 10-**

 **Thankyou for reading chapter 10! GUYS. SORRY. for not posting so long. I don't Always have spare time to write. But what do you think? Did you like this chapter? What do you think of Georgio's behavior? Is Dimitri doing good with having therapy? Who's going to be the successor to the throne? Why does Christian cares so much for Rose? AND WHY THE HELL WAS ADRIAN DRUNK? AND DID HE KISSED ROSE? AND KISSED ROSE HIM BACK? You'll read more in the sequel. Comment! And again thanks for reading this chapter. xo**


	11. Chapter 11

[Chapter 11]

 ** _We didn't stop.. Whatthe...?! The more I thought about stopping, the more we did. His and.. and MY hands roomed all over our bodies. He tilted me up on the kitchentable.. What were we doing? I mean ... I never went all the way with ..with ADRIAN?! Why now? I mean? I just came out of the hospital? Whatthehell? It just didn't seem to stop. I came to mind that I was already undressed.. and also he was. He had this ..this look in his eyes.. I've never seen him looking at me like that. (Okay.. well you know Adrian.) But he never looked at me with such lust.. such lust. Like I was a pile of candy and he wanted to eat me. That was sort of the way he looked.. kinda. I don't know what was happening. I wasn't myself, neither was Adrian. I needed to stop right now. WE needed to stop. I don't understand our fucking problem! We were already in his bedroom! Things are starting to get real. So.. wrong. so wrong. This wasn't.. this wasn't a charm right? (I rememberd the lust charm from almost 9 years ago with Dimitri. Was this the same? I mean.. I hadn't had any gifts from creepy old men or whoever.) This is so wrong. Fucking Adrian and I are having SEX! And I seemed to enjoy it... (Judging on the volume of my moans). Apperently a while later we came to our climax's. ( .Fuck?!). Short after we fell asleep. Me laying with my head on his chest. (WHAT?!). I've got dragged into a dream. This wasn't a normal dream though.. I was standing in the middle of a football stadium, for some foreign team. I think Adrian is sleepwalking me, bc I have never seen this place or would wear dresses in dreams? And I was right. (Like Always). He stood on the side, watching me. I've got really angry, pissed at him. I ran towards him and punched him in his stomach. That's what you get. Asshole._**

 _Adrian: "Ah Rose, you can't hurt me in a dream." Shit. He was right. I'll get you later mister. He grinned seeing my expression._

 _Rose: "Adrian?!" I grunted._

 _Adrian: "Rose!?" he repeated to me. Ass._

 _Rose: "What the hell just happend?" I said. Wanting him to give a explanation._

 _Adrian: "I'm sorry Little Dhampir.. But I don't know either."_

 ** _He held his hand in the air._**

 _Rose: "Adrian. That's wasn't us. Well.. yea that were we. But our heads weren't there you know?" I said. Then we thought. Judging by the silence after I told him that._

 _Adrian: "Rose, I felt like a puppet. My thoughts were there.. but my body was doing other stuff.." He said hesitantly._

 _Rose: "I know what you mean.." I said softly. He proberly couldn't hear it._

 _Rose: "Was it like a charm or something?" I asked._

 _Adrian: "No.. it's something darker, stronger." He said looking worried near me._

 _Rose: "Right.. can we please just don't talk about it anymore. And don't mention it to anyone, or I'll strangle you, seriously." I pointed at him._

 _Adrian: "Ouch.. that hurts." He dramaticly acted like a Arrow hitted his hart. Kneeled on his knees. Then we bursted out laughing._

 _Adrian: "We'll find out what it was, don't worry Little Dhampir." He said._

 _Rose: "Yeah.. Can I sleep now?"_

 _Adrian: "Rose, you're already sleeping.." He said._

 _Rose: "Yes but I would never get used to this. So.. just end this dream." I was starting to get irritated._

 _Adrian: "Fine.. see you in the morning." He grinned._

 _Rose: "Oh. Lose the grin.." I told him._

 ** _I got popped back into my normal blank sleeping mode. I didn't dreamed that often, don't know why. I felt so bad. It felt like I was cheating on Georgio. Which I don't really get, cause our relation isn't official yet. But I love that man, and somehow I slept with Adrian. I really can't blame myself for what happend.. But it does feel like that way. At some point he has to know. But come on, like we share our secrets.. He's being closed ever since. I don't know what to think right now. Also he said he would call when he arrived ..but he never did._**

 ** _I abruptly woke up from a loud noise. Someone was bouncing on the door. (Supposed to be knocking but.. yeah the door bounched). Fuck.. That's right. I slept with Adrian. Who was lying under me. And we were naked!? Ohgod. I tried to climb off him, looking for something to put on. But he also woke up. I got dressed and took place at the kitchen table. (Pretending to be reading the newspaper). I also took a donut from last night, I still was hungry but didn't get the chance to eat.. (You know why.) Adrian also got dressed in a hurry, and opend the door. It was Alberta? hm?_**

 _Alberta: "Goodmorning Lord Ivashkov." She said. Then glanced suspicious at me._

 _Adrian: "Goodmorning?" He said. What did Alberta want actually?_

 _Alberta: "Rosemarie? What are you doing here so early?" She glared at me. Looking around the room. Then back and forth at Adrian and me. I knew she already suspected it. Judging by the expression on her face.. great._

 _Rose: "Adrian and I had to talk about some things, you know about what happend and everything." I said breaking the most awkward silence ever._

 _Alberta: "Okay. Well. I was actually looking for you Rose." Again? Last conversation didn't went very well.. (The Georgio is dangerous lecture.)_

 _Adrian: "You can have her. Rose? We'll talk later okay?" I nodded._

 ** _I walked towards Alberta. We said our goobye's to Adrian, and left. We walked in silence. Awkward. I had to say something._**

 _Rose: "So.. uhm. Where are we going?" I said._

 _Alberta: "We are having a meeting." What? okay. random._

 _Rose: "About?" I sighed._

 _Alberta: "No worries, It's not about you. We just want you to attend." Who is 'we'?_

 _Rose: "Alberta who is 'we'?" I said questioning._

 _Alberta: "You'll see rosemarie." She said._

 ** _We apperently already arrived. It was the old office of former Queen Tatiana. (Tascha shoot her..) What? I saw Serena sitting in a corner. Guardians. Dimitri? I thought he stopped with shifts? Okay. On my left I saw Stan and some new guardian. Apperently a guardian meeting? I wasn't a guardian? This can be interesting. Alberta gestured for me to sit down, so I took place at the table. Then Dimitri and Stan also sat down._**

 _Stan: "So, Hathaway. You're proberly already trying to figure out why we brought you here." Actually. I was hoping you guys would tell me._

 _Rose: "Just get to the point already." I sighed._

 _Alberta: "Since the Queen died, we obviously need a successor.. And since Jillian Dragomir Still is in College, she won't be participating for the next successor." Oh right. I didn't knew she was in College. Interesting though._

 _Dimitri: "I suggest we should vote for a temporary successor." He added. They all were in deep thoughts._

 _Rose: "Nice. Democracy." Can't we live without a king or queen? Tell all gave me looks like: Rose.. come on. focus._

 _Alberta: "What guardian Belikov suggested isn't that strange at all." Right. How are we going to do that._

 _Stan: "I think we should give the throne to the nephew of Tatiana Ivashkov." HAHAH. what? Are we serious? Adrian?_

 _Rose: "Adrian? You're kidding me right?" I chatterd out in laughing._

 _Alberta: "Hathaway, You may didn't notice his responsibilities but Lord Ivashkov has grown very much since you left the academy." She added sternly. Well, Adrian is royal, rich and also moroi. I think I saw their point, but I didn't like it._

 _Rose: "Sorry, but I don't like your idea Stan." I said._

 _Alberta: "If it isn't going to be the Ivashkov family, then there's another option.." like who?_

 _Dimitri: "Zmey." I was shocked. My DAD?! He was the most selfish, arrogant, sarcastic person I know, (Apart from myself). I laughed._

 _Alberta: "Mr. Mazur is royal, knows how to reign and a healthy moroi. I don't see the problem Rose?" I looked at them, they were being crazy._

 _Rose: "Ofcourse you don't.." I said slowly, they couldn't hear._

 _Random guardian: "Interesting." Everyone shot him looks like: You aren't allowed to talk!._

 _Stan: "Didn't Queen Vasilisa wrote a testament? About successing?" He said after a while of silence._

 _Alberta: "Yes, we tried to find it." She said. Like what? Did they lost it?_

 _Rose: "What? Is it lost?" I asked questioning. I saw them thinking what to answer. never mind._

 _Dimitri: "Yes roza." He said slowly. I'm not in the mood to be called Roza by a certain Russian guy right now. I shrugged it off._

 ** _For what reason did Lissa hide her testament? What's the point of it then? She's a smart girl but this wasn't a good move. But they were serious about Adrian and Abe? Could they be successors? Well.. one of them ofcourse. The meeting ended with open options about who could step in the footsteps of Lissa. I haven't realised Adrian has been more mature for his age. It's about time actually, he's in his 30's. Old man. My stomach growled so I walked towards Christian's appartment. Maybe we could have a lunch? I knocked on his door. He opend._**

 _Christian: "Hey Rose?" He said. His face, it was too happy. What's the mood for?  
_

 _Rose: "Someone's happy today?" I laughed._

 _Christian: "You know, smiling isn't a crime." He winked._

 _Rose: "That could be a bumpersticker or something" I grinned._

 _Rose: "So.. are you in for a lunch?" I added._

 _Christian: "I need to visit the feeders first." Right ofcourse. *Barf*._

 ** _Christian and I walked to the feeders. I was waiting on a couch, couldn't see those hypnotized humans being sucked. He was done very quickly, cause I orderd him to do so. I need food :(. We walked towards the cafeteria, It was quite packed. I suggested we just orderd something at the café nearby. He agreed. I told him about the meeting with all the guardians who were available._**

 _Christian: "What?! Adrian? your DAD!?" He was as Shocked as I was. He laughed._

 _Rose: "They suggested them." I told him. I hold my hands in the air unknowing._

 _Christian: "If Abe is going to be the king of the moroi, you'll be princess?" Was it like that? I mean.. I'm dhampir?_

 _Rose: "I'm not sure if it go's like that Christian." He was deep in thoughts. Thinking about me being dhampir and everything. I knew he thought about that._

 _Christian: "Oh.. right. You know adrian is a good pal of me. It would be weird if he suddenly became king." Since when are they buddies?  
_

 _Rose: "He'll proberly don't even want to." I assured him._

 _Christian: "Rose?" He wanted to tell me something. I could tell._

 _Rose: "What's wrong?"_

 _Christian: "Rose.. I think.. I'm in love with you." He blushed. Wow._

 ** _Christian is in love with me? That kinda explains his kindness, and mood today. But wait WHAT? Christian is like a brother to me.. I wasn't in that way attracted to him.. Was this a joke?_**

 _Rose: "Is this a prank?" I looked around if I could see any camera's._

 _Christian: "I'm serious. I don't like it either, but I do.. I do love you." He was! He was serious!_

 ** _Ohmy. Poor Christian. It would hurt him if I told him I didn't felt the same way. But I can't lie though, that would only give more drama. Fireboy loved me. It was cute though. But I didn't felt the same way. I couldn't love him. I would only love him like brother- and sisters do. But what to respond?_**

 ** _-End of chapter 11-_**

 **Thankyou for reading chapter 11! Hope you liked it. I tried to find where I was going with the story. I'm a bit out of options.. So.. If someone has any ideas, comment? I'm also sorry for not posting a while. So.. the juicy stuff huh? ROSE and ADRIAN had SEX! It happend people. They did. While dating they didn't. I wonder.. did they use a condom? Hmm? Who's going to be successor of the throne? Any favorites? Comment! AND.. Christian is in love with our Rose. SHOCKER? I may have gave you guys hints through this story though. I hope I did well, and pleased you all my lovely readers. :p Again... Thanks for reading! xo**


	12. Chapter 12

[Chapter 12]

 ** _Nothing came out of me. Nothing. I just sat there, frozen. Lost in thoughts. I was trying to make excuses like I don't feel the same way or you're like a brother to me. What was going on!? We are friends? He was one of the guys who didn't wanted to sleep with me. I think.. IDK. I could see he was ashamed for telling me. He shrugged his head, saying he was so stupid.._**

 _Christian: "Rose, just forget what I said okay?" Pretending what happend actually never happend? I'm good at that. But I won't just forget what he said._

 _Rose: "Yea okay.." I nodded. Wow this is awkward._

 _ **We drank our coffee and I ate my donut in silence. After we finished we just said our goodbye's awkwardly.. When walking back to my appartment my Phone rang.. it was Georgio. Right. He flown back. I do have to answer..**_

 _Georgio: "La mia Rosa..." His voice.. I've got rillings all over my body. That was the Georgio I knew. That I loved._

 _Rose: "Oh Georgio.." I sighed. I missed him. Hearing his voice.. urgh._

 _Georgio: "Are you okay?" He asked worried._

 ** _Am I okay? I slept with Adrian unconscious.. sort of. Christian told me he loved me. 'We' are trying to figure out what happend last night.. Guardians don't know what to do.. Lissa is dead.. I haven't heard from Dimitri and Serena since my accident.. I feel lonely without Georgio. But should I really tell him? He proberly started dancing without me.. Ofcourse Rico will not openly welcome me.. No. I'm not okay._**

 _Georgio: "Rosa.. what's wrong?" He asked.  
_

 _Rose: "Nothing." I shrugged it off. There was a silence for a bit._

 _Georgio: "Okay, but will you call me if there is?" Mweh.. I really can't tell.._

 _Rose: "Ofcourse." I said. Okay I lied. But it's for the better. I think?_

 _Georgio: "So, when are you planning on getting home?" He asked curiously._

 _Rose: "Soon. I hope. After Lissa's funeral.. I think.." Right. 'I think'. Leaving people is Always the hardest thing to do.._

 _Georgio: "Great, I have a surprise for you.." A surprise?! Better be a good one, I don't like the waiting..and not knowing what to expect thing._

 _Rose: "You know I don't like surprises.." I REALLY don't. I sighed._

 _Georgio: "Oh Rosa, you'll love my surprise." Really? Confident as Always huh? I love it actually. :)_

 _Rose: "If you say so mister." I smiled._

 _Georgio: "I know so." Oelala. I love it when he talks that low/seductive. A little silence after that.._

 _Rose: "Hey uhm, is there still a spot for me at Rico's club?" I had to ask.. They could have thrown me out already._

 _Georgio: "Why? You thought they would let the best dancer of our club just walk away?" Are u serious. Best dancer? Mm.. wel maybe.. *Grinns*._

 _Rose: "That's cute."_

 _Georgio: "Hey rose, I've got to go. I'll see you soon." Right. After the funeral._

 _Rose: "Okay, I'll see you then." I said._

 _Georgio: "Bye, love you." Then he hang up._

 ** _WOW. Wait what? This gorgeous Dhampir who is way.. way out of my league loves ME. Surprisingly I kinda love him too. Well, not such a surprise.. but YEAH. About surprises.. he has a surprise for me. Apparently. He's just this light bobble that makes me smile everyday. It's hard to say this after what happend 9 years ago, but.. I found it. I found my ability to love a person so much, it kind of hurts when their not beside me._**

 ** _I was heading towards Adrian's , we needed to have a talk. Actually I don't want to, but we can't even explain what happend back there. This strong.. magic.. or whatever it was.. we need to figure out what it could have been. I knocked on his door._**

 _Adrian: "Little Dhampir.. want to talk?" You've read my mind.._

 _Rose: "Exactly." I walked into his appartment and sat down on the sofa._

 _Adrian: "Okay? Make yourself at home?." He smiled. About his sarcastic comment, I took his advice. I'd just thrown my shoes off and layed down._

 _Rose: "Your fault." I grinned._

 _Adrian: "So. I've been into the library.." Wait what?_

 _Rose: "Wait what? Folks, Adrian Ivashkov has been into a ..LIBRARY." I laughed my ass off._

 _Adrian: "Ha..ha.. very funny." It is. Seriously._

 _Adrian: "So. I searched for any magic that could make people do.. stuff.. without any will.." Right. Have sex._

 _Rose: "And.. what did you found?" I asked._

 _Adrian: "Yea about that... there was a 'distraction'." Are u kidding me?! Urgh. Adrian._

 _Rose: "Right.. So we actually know nothing..nada." I thought he had good news or something. It proberly went all too well for me:(_

 _Adrian: "Sorry.. I couldn't help it." he sighed._

 _Rose: "That special huh? What's her name? If you even have asked." I grinned._

 _Adrian: "She's 'special'.. Her name's Sydney. But.." But what? Does she has 11 toes? 2 heads?_

 _Rose: "What?" I asked curiously._

 _Adrian: "She's a Alchemist.." What? What's does she so close to dhampir/moroi community?_

 _Rose: "May I ask... What does she so close to a vampire community?" This was weird.. I mean. Normally Alchemists stay as far away from moroi or Dhampir. I mean.. they call us "Evil creatures of the night". Not very polite._

 _Adrian: "It's weird.. but Sydney is different." Really? Okay whatever. I'm actually glad Adrian got 'distracted', he needs someone to love.. But.. she could go to 'Re-education' for chatting with ._

 _Rose: "You're aware of the consequences are you?" It must have slipped his mind? Right?_

 _Adrian: "Ofcourse I'm not stupid." Right. very defensi_ _ve._

 _Rose: "Okay. Just saying." I held my hands in the air._

 _Adrian: "Since when is Rose Hathaway living by the rules anyway?" I'm not. Well.. yeah kinda. No actually not. I just have too much trouble already.._

 _Rose: "I'm not. Just curious." I grinned._

 ** _We talked a bit. Chatted like girlfriends. (Since I don't own any female friends.. which is weird). It was time to leave, so I went back towards my appartment. I felt like working out so I changed into grey sweats and a black sportsbra. I grabbed my sportsbag and left my lovely appartment. (Lifestory). When arrived at the gym I saw Dimitri punching a dummy over and over and over.. He looked in pain. I dropped my bag and walked towards him._** _  
_

 _Rose: "Hey there, are you alright?" No he wasn't stupid question.._

 ** _He didn't respond. He kept punching the dummy. What's wrong with him?_**

 _Rose: "HEY! Look at me." He was in such pain. I couldn't actually stand looking into his eyes._

 _ **Again he didn't respond. I grabbed his arm, then he looked over at me. He CRIED? I've never seen him crying. Wow. Not good.**_

 _Rose: "Are you okay?" I asked worried. ROSE he's not. Stupid._

 _Dimitri: "I..I.. uh.. No I'm not." He said softy. A little silence after that._

 _Rose: "Right.. so uhm.. maybe you would like to take a walk?" He nodded._

 ** _I understand he's in pain. His wife died. Ofcourse ,everyone would be in pain if they lost someone. We walked in silence. He wasn't in the mood to talk actually, it was more of a fresh air walk. We walked towards the lake where I was chatting with Christian a week ago. We sat down on a bench near the shore. Both in deep thoughts. Until he finally said something.._**

 _Dimitri: "I'm sorry you had to find me like that. Again." Yeah, again.. But this time there were way less unconcious people..We didn't look at each other. We just watched the lake.. the waves._

 _Rose: "It's okay.." I said softly._

 _Dimitri: "Are you planning on coming to the funeral?" he asked. Yeah, I am. ofcourse, I'm not that heartless._

 _Rose: "I am. If I may?" I didn't knew if he even wanted me to attend.._

 _Dimitri: "Rose.. I've just invited you to come. Ofcourse." He smiled a bit._

 _Rose: "Have you prepared a speech?" I asked. He looked like I was crazy.._

 _Dimitri: "Wait.. am I supposed to do that?" I laughed. Ofcourse._

 _Rose: "You're messing with me.." It couldn't be._

 _Dimitri: "Yes I am." He laughed. Wow. I haven't heard it in a while.._

 ** _Folks.. I made Dimitri Belikov laugh. Well,, that means I can do some things good. He needed some fresh air and he had to calm down. I'm glad we actually talk properly at each other. It's nice, just friends. If I may say friends.. It's not like he's some person I know.. I helped him back there.. that's what friends do. Help each other. It was late, we said our goobye's and I orderd some pizza back at my appartment. I had showerd and was watching some tv. Quite boring evening.. but HEY, why not? I almost fell asleep, but someone had to call me in the middle of the night.. Urgh.. who is it?_**

 _Rose: "Rose Hathaway." I said sleepy._

 _Unknown speaker:" I've got your boyfriend.." WHO IS THIS?_

 ** _-End of chapter 12-_**

 **Thankyou for reading chapter 12! I managed to get all the boys involved.. well done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. how rose handled things with christian? Or how rose and Adrian had a little chitty chat. Or which surprise Georgio had for Rose.. or How Rose handled Dimitri's outburst. Are you as curious as I am about te unknown caller? I hope I could please your curious minds. Comment for requests! Or comment because you can? Comment which part you liked the most? I'll try to update as soon as possible.. And Again thanks for reading this chapter! xo**


	13. Chapter 13

-Chapter 13-

Unknown speaker: 'I have your boyfriend.." WHO IS THIS?

 ** _Who is this? What did it mean? Can't they be more specific.. What's going on with all these kidnappers these days? Is this for real? Is this real? Or am I dreaming? I pinched myself to test it, ouch! YES. this is real. Shit just got real.. but wait. It's wrong I have to ask myself though,, but who did they ment? Cause today I just spoke with Georgio.. so he must be okay, I guess. Idk. Maybe I've got a stalker who had seen me with some other guy, I mean.. I do hang out a lot with guys. Not in that way.. but as friends.. I do wonder what happend after Christian and I left the café? Was he angry at me? Did someone kidnapped him? Let's just expect the worst.._**

 _Rose: "Uh.. I don't know who are, what do you want from me?" I asked slowly. I heard someone calling my name in the background.. It sounded so familliar.._

 _Unknown speaker: "Oh shut up! Can't you see I'm busy?" He said towards the background sounds.._

 _Unknown speaker: "Listen dhampir girl.. You are going to work with me if you like it or not. Or something might happen to that boy.." Which boy? I heard someone calling my name again. But who was it? Wait! I know that sound! Georgio? whatthehell?_

 _Rose: "GEORGIO!?" I heard some fumbling, he screamed my name once again._

 _Unknown speaker: "Oh how cute. Lovers for life. blahblahblah. You make me barf." That's a lot of sarcasm for someone over a hundred years.._

 _Rose: "What's the deal?" I asked straight ahead._

 _Unknown speaker: "You've have to do a task for me in 24 hours. If you manage to do so, Í'll release that cute boyfriend of yours." Whatthehell? What for task?_

 ** _Think Rose! Think! Okay let's just keep calm.. what options do we have? DO I HAVE! Georgio is somehow kidnapped.. wel I don't think it's that easy to kidnap a huge guy like him.. with those biceps and abs.. WAIT STOP! So.. there are more of them.. Ofcourse! It's a group.. how awesome. I don't know where they are.. I don't know if they'll keep their promise.. But I can't let him just rot there.. I just can't. This might be he stupidist thing I'll ever do.. As I may say for myself._**

 _Rose: "Are you still there?" I asked. There's been a long silence.._

 _Unknown speaker: "Have you made your disicion?" Sadly enough.._

 _Rose: "Just tell me what to do.." I said annoyed._

 _Unknown speaker: "You, Rose Hathaway.. are going to give a life for a life." What?_

 _Rose: "Wha.. What do you mean?"_

 _Unknown speaker: "If you want that boy to stay alive.. you gotta have to make a sacrifice yourself.." WHAT?_

 _Rose: "Could you be more specific?" Urgh._

 _Unknown speaker: "You have 24 hours to kill yourself, or I'll kill that Italian kid. If you say anything about this.. to anyone.. I'll kill him right away. Believe me Dhampir.. I have my people. I'll find out." He growled. He hang up._

 ** _Kill myself?! Are you kidding!? Why would I? Shit. I am in real BIG trouble. FUCK. SHIT. MEATBALLS. SAUSAGE. For some reason.. I can't let Georgio die.. I LOVE him. He's my sunbeam, my boyfriend? I would even fucking marry him.. if he asked.. I can't.. I just can't. I can't let him die! I have to do something! If I don't kill myself, Georgio will get killed. If I share this with other people.. He'll get killed! I just sat there frozen.. Two whole hours later.. I couldn't breath.. I was trying to live.. I reconsiderd all my options.. I just saw no reason.. at all. Things got worse and worse every second that passed by. Tears couldn't stop floating down my cheeks. I was broken.. defect.. out of order.. I couldn't move.. Kill my best friend! Kill GEORGIO! It was just on repeat in my thoughts. It repeated.. and repeated. What if? What if I do kill myself.. People are sick of my anyway.. No wait! I'm Rose Hathaway! Can I sink any deeper? What's wrong with me! The morning came.. people knocked om my door.. I was too scared to even look.. to even move.. scared they would hear me. Hear me move. Breath.. Scared Georgio was already gone.. scared there were coming after me.. Scared there was no other option. I wasn't myself anymore. Just some blank space. I felt like I was already gone.. People started yelling.. stamping on my door. They bursted through my door with so many.. I was frozen. That threat broke me. Doctors passed the room.._**

 _Dimitri: "Guys! We need backup here!" A familliar voice shouted._

 _Alberta: "Rose! Rose look at me! Can you hear us?" I wasn't here. I was gone._

 _Dr. Olendzki: "Rosemarie. Look at me. Rosemarie?" THey are going to KILL him!_

 _Dimitri: "Who are going to kill? Rose? Roza!" they will. I apparently said that out loud?_

 _Dr. Olendzki: "Take her to the clinic. Now!" People passed by. I was lifted up, by some very muscular arms._

 _Dimitri: "Oh roza.. " I heard murmuring.. I couldn't talk. I was defect. My mouth didn't work anymore._

 ** _They are coming! They'll get me! They'll get him! GEORGIO! NO! no.. NO! HELP!- I had terrible nightmares. Nightmares was the only thing that was alive.. In real.. I was already dead. I couldn't do anything. I just sat up. Straight in my bed. Repeating the threat. NO! Help!_**

 _Dr. Olendzki: I'm not sure about here health state, but she'll need to be transferred to a special clinic." I heard someone saying._

 _Dimitri: "How could this happen? does this happen often?"_

 _Dr. Olendzki: "I'm sorry, no. I've never seen something like this.."_

 _-end of chapter 13-_

 **Hey guys! Thankyou for reading chapter 13! It's been a while.. and I know it's short.. but I've tried to make it. Currently I'm sick. real bad. And sort of in my exams.. But still.. What did you think? What crossed those pretty little heads? Rose is going to have to move fast.. cause.. in 18 hours she'll have to come to a discision.. Will it be worth it? Is she really going to? We'll all don't know. I just write what comes to mind. Ofcourse if you have any requests I'll keep it in the storyline. Was this plot just crazy!? Yea.. it was. MWEHEH. I feel sorry for Rose.. I didn't want this to happen.. but the story goes how it goes. comment ! And feel free to follow! Again.. thanks for reading this chapter.. xo**


	14. Chapter 14

-Chapter 14-

~ **Dear readers, this is written in Dimitri's POV. I was never planning on doing an POV other than Rose. But, since I have a little plan and Rose's mental state is damaged, I think this will be interesting. Also, there will be other POV's untill Rose is 'healed'. Like maybe Adrian, Christian or Alberta? Or, georgio! Always wanted to know how Georgio felt about Rose? I guess I could do a POV of Georgio.. If you like that, comment! Now back to the story!~**

 **DPOV-**

-Same day as last chapter-

 ** _I was working on some papers for the funeral.. All these media, it drives me nuts. 'How do you feel about the death?', 'Who's going to be the successor?' people asked me all those questions about Lissa. Yesterday Rose and I talked again, but I felt embarrest that she had to see me like that. I don't know what happend, I always knew I loved Roza, even after 9 years. I won't stop loving her, even platonic. After I walked back home, I went back to the gym packing my bag. Apperently Rose forgot to pick up hers, should I bring it to her? It was already late, I thought it was a better idea to bring it to her in the morning. I walked back to my and Serena's appartment. The babysitter fell asleep on the couch with a pile of popcorn on her. Great. I woke her up and paid her salary. I checked upon Serena, but she was already sleeping like a rose. My rose, my roza. Similarity's. When my paperwork was done Alberta showed up at my door._**

 _Alberta: "Guardian Belikov." She greetly nodded at me._

 _Dimitri: "Guardian Petrov." I said back questioning why she showed up. I had a free day today.. Alberta: "I need your help. Now." She was in a hurry?_

 _Dimitri: "Ok, what is it?" I said while closing the door. We ran towards the guest area._

 _Alberta: "It's Rose.. Mr. Ozera was worried about her, when he showed up at her door she didn't answer." She said while running._

 _Dimitri: "Is this serious..?" I felt a bit jealous. Rose didn't had any female friends, that felt a bit.. idk.._

 _Alberta: "We just have to check upon her." She assured me. We arrived at her frontdoor._

 ** _Alberta knocked twice on her door._**

 _Alberta: "Rosemarie? Are you in here?" She practically shouted._

 _ **No answer.. I shot Alberta a strange look. Let me try..**_

 _Dimitri: "Rose? Can you open the door?" I bounced on the door. I was worried. What if might something happend?_

 ** _Again.. she didn't answer.. That was it for me. I wasn't going to 'try' anymore._**

 _Dimitri: "Step back." I said to Alberta._

 ** _I run-up the door, and slammed the door open. We ran inside, I checked the bedroom and Livingroom Alberta checked the rest._**

 _Alberta: "Nothing in here!" She shouted._

 ** _There she was. Sitting up straight on the side of her bed. Tears running down her perfect rounded cheeks. Her eyes screamed help, while she didn't move. She sat there frozen. I stood frozen. Alberta enterd the room, also shocked about Rose's state. She walked up to her, patting her shoulder. Trying to get a reaction. I dialed the alarmnumber on my Phone. People came as fast as they could._**

 _Dimitri: "Guys! we need backup here!" Alberta tried to shrug Rose._

 _Alberta: "Rose! Rose look at me! Can you hear us?" Dr. Olendzki walked into the room. She assured Alberta that she took it over._

 _Dr. Olendzki: "Rosemarie. Look at me. Rosemarie?" Rose suddenly shouted. That scared me. My Roza was broken._

 _Rose: "They are going to KILL him!" She shouted. I ran towards her, lowering myself to her height._

 _Dimitri: "Who are going to kill? Rose? Roza!" She drifted away. Falling into my arms. I needed to help her, not crying at her. I needed to comfort her. But she wasn't here. She was gone. My Roza wasn't here anymore._

 _Dr. Olendzki: "Take her to the clinic, now!" That was it for me. I lifted her up._

 ** _With Roza in my arms I ran towards the clinic. People stared at her, but I didn't care. I slammed the doors of the clinic open. I walked towards a room and laid her on the bed._**

 _Dr. Olendzki: "Dr. Carpenter I need you in room 206!" She shouted. He ran towards the room._

 _Dimitri: "What's wrong with her?" They were testing bloodpressure, reflexes._

 _Dr. Carpenter: "Sir, I need you to wait down the hall." I just nodded._

 ** _I sat down on a chair. It wasn't helping to not obey, it would not help Rose. Alberta walked through the door._**

 _Alberta: "Belikov, you've got any updates?" I shrugged._

 _Alberta: "Okay, I'm going to inform Rose's friends." She walked back outside._

 ** _What am I going to do? Wait, Serena! I dialed the babysitter to watch on Serena for a couple hours. With that handled, I've got frustated. What happend? Who's going to kill who? She said 'him', how am I supposed to figure this out?! Someone is trying to kill my roza? I have to handle this, I called Yuri._**

 _Yuri: "Dimitri?" He asked questioning._

 _Dimitri: "Hey, I need you to do something for me."_

 _Yuri: "I'm on shift? Belikov is this important?" Ofcourse this is important_

 _Dimitri: "I need you to investigate Rose Hathaway's appartment, search for any clues that could shock her, anything. Phone calls, notes."_

 _Yuri: "I'm on it." He hang up._

 ** _I searched for dr. Olendzki trying to give me more updates about her state. But, no news. Nothing. They didn't know what was wrong.. But I could see her now. I walked into the room, there she was. I don't know what's wrong with me, ofcourse she doesn't feel the same way anymore. But that doesn't stop me for caring about her. I holded her hand, it had still this warm feeling. I knew she was still here. I stayed by her bed overnight. I couldn't let her alone. She had nightmares, she would sit up straight at her bed. Staring into nothing. Screaming. I tried to hold her, but she didn't regonize me? She didn't react. She wasn't there. I fell asleep on the chair next to her bed. The morning after someone woke me up.._**

 _Dr. Olendzki: "Belikov? You're still here?" I opened my eyes, sat up straight._

 _Dimitri: "Yes.. what are they going to do exactly?" We walked down the hall._

 _Dr. Olendzki: "I'm not sure about Her Health state, but she'll need to be transferred to a special clinic." My roza isn't crazy. She isn't!_

 _Dimitri: "How could this happen? Does this happen often?" I said with hurt._

 _Dr. Olendzki: "I'm sorry, no.. I've never seen something like this before.." What do you mean? So, what? She's going to a institute for crazy people? Never. My roza isn't going there._

 _Dimitri: "Okay thanks for updating." I walked back into the room._

 ** _I needed to do something, maybe Yuri has some updates? I need Clues! I need signs! I'm going to kill who did this to her! I called Yuri again._**

 _Yuri: "Ah Dimitri! You're just who I need." He seemed happy. Compared to me.  
_

 _Dimitri: "Did you found something?" I asked curiously._

 _Yuri: "Yes.. Someone called rose last night.. my team tried to overtake their conversation.." ANd?_

 __ _Yuri: "You gotta hear this! " He exhailed._

 ** _He played the conversation. Over and over. It repeated through my mind. That threat. Her BOYFRIEND? Right, the italian.. 24 hours.. there's still 8 hours left.. Yuri promised he and his team would cover this. He promised he would take care of the situation. He promised Georigo would be safe. But, I Needed to take care of ROZA. I needed to make her save.. They could find her.. He has his 'man'. I was angry, angry he threated her like this. How am I supposed to handle this.. I could take her away. Away from everything. Not were they suspected. Not in my homecountry that's to Obvious.. I didn't want her in a insitute.. she's going to heal.. she's going to be okay.. She just needs to find out that Georgio is still alive.. If he is kept alive. I need to take her out of the country. Somewhere save, where nobody can kill her. But approciable if she's trying to escape.. She has her will.. Maybe she'll hate me. But for now, I don't care.. I'm going to take her away. Right now. I tried to make a plan, how can I take her with me?_**

 ** _-End of chapter 14-_**

 **Thankyou for reading chapter 14! SO? What did you thought of Dimitri's POV? Was it ok? Should I do more POV's from other characters? Hope you liked it! What's up with DIMITRI? He still loves Rose after all these years... maybe some people's hearts get hurt? Are Rose's friends going to do something? What's up with the funeral? Is Georgio coming out alive? Can Yuri manage to get him save in at least 8 hours? Ofcourse if there are any requests I'll try to keep it in the storyline. Feel free to comment, and to follow! And again thanks for reading this chapter! xo**


	15. Chapter 15

-Chapter 15-

 **DPOV**

 _ **What am I thinking? I can't take her away with me.. I have Serena to take care of.. the funeral.. I'm doomed. What if they will attack? How am I supposed to make her safe.. Couldn't she just stay out of trouble? I layed my head on my hands. Thinking of any solutions. Until Adrian walked into the room..**_

 _Adrian: "Dimitri? What are YOU doing here?" He said over-dramatical. I knew it was Obvious.. cause he knew I still loved her. But when he bursted out laughing I kinda tried to hold my laugh back._

 _Adrian: "Wow, dude. You look like you've been up all night." I froze. I was. I stayed here all night._

 _Adrian: "You're actually serious? Shouldn't you.. clean up or something?" He laughed. He was right. I should clean up, and go on with my life. I couldn't stay here forever. I nodded and left the room._

 **APOV**

 ** _This morning guardian Petrov interrupped me. I was actually reading , trying to find something about that dark magic. I promised I would check it out, so there I was. She told me about Rose's health state. I couldn't believe it.. She seemed okay these last days.. Alberta told me I shouldn't worry too much cause they didn't knew much either. When she left, I tried to sleepwalk her. But I couldn't get in.. Something was blocking me.. It was weird. I wondered if it had any to do with any kind of dark magic.. But since I couldn't get in, I left my apparment heading towards the hospital. I parked nearby the entrance, just in case. I asked the pretty secretary where Rose's room was. It was room 206. When I got up there, I saw Belikov next to her bed. He holded her hand. I knew he still loved her.. It's kinda sad. I tried to lighten up the mood.._**

 _Adrian: "Dimitri? What are YOU doing here?" I said like the worst actor ever. I bursted out laughing seeing his face. He actually looked like a school boy who got caught kissing girls in the boys bathroom. (Not that I know what that is supposed to be like..). He smiled too.. He looked bad. Really BAD. Like he slept on the little plastic chair next to he bed..  
_

 _Adrian: "Wow, dude. You look like you've been up all night." I commented. He froze. Omg. He was serious. He stayed here by her bed, all night._

 _Adrian: "You're actually serious? Shouldn't you.. clean up or something?" I said with a little compulsion. I had to. He wasn't going to leave her bed If I didn't. He was thinking for a moment, then nodded and_ _left. Okay. That went better than I thought._

 ** _I wasn't really paying attention to Rose when I talked to Dimitri. But she looked so.. so.. Gone. She had her eyes open. So I assumed she was awake?_**

 _Adrian: "Hey little Dhampir.." I said walking towards her. She didn't really respond. She only just winked. It was hopeless. I just sat down._

 ** _Since Rose isn't going to talk. I was trying to see her aura. but It was all black. And I saw a second aura.. which was bright.. People don't have second aura's.. only when they are... No? Did that happen? Did... Rose and... I ... Did we? Now that I was thinking of it... It could.. It could have happend.. we weren't controlling ourselves. Seriously? How bad do you want to make her life? How can you sink that low? Something or someone is trying to kill her and mess up everything.. This isn't what she wants.. This isn't what I want! Or do I? Do I want it? Rose.. Rose is pregnant. And I'm pretty sure it's mine.. The dark magic is eating from her soul, this isn't how normal dhampirs would react. If this has something to do with the Italian.. I'll kill that dude. Rose is pregnant and it's MINE. People are going to find out. Find out what actually happend that night. Only Alberta suspected something happend. But THIS? How is Rose going to react? If she's ever going to react? I could try compulse her.. but she'll hate me for doing it. I tried. But She didn't really reacted. I could take the darkness away.. but I don't know how it will affect me.. I don't care.. I can't have Rose in this situation if she's pregnant._**

 **-End of Chapter 15-**

 **I know. I stopped just when Rose was going to wake up. But, I'll leave that for next update.. SO. It seems like Rose and Adrian didn't use a condom since Adrian saw Rose's second aura.. which was bright. I think that means the child is unharmed by the dark magic.. Although you guys don't know who or what is playing with the dark magic.. It seems like Rose is going to wake up from her trance. WHO COULD BE THIS CRUEL? Did it caused Lissa's death? The apperance of Sydney? Did it cause Rose of having a child? Did it cause of Rose's trance? WHO KNOWS. OH wait. I know. You'll too if you keep hanging around.. and keep following my story.. So, It's a quite short chapter than I do normally.. but I wasn't really in the mood to write. But I owe you guys a lot of chapters so it's a start. I hope you'll comment and maybe some suggestions what Rose is supposed to do with the baby? Keep it? or Leave it? How will Dimitri react? How will GEORGIO react? And no, georgio isn't going to die, I'm not that cruel. AND,,, who will be the next successor of court.? You'll know if you keep reading! xo**


	16. Chapter 16

-Chapter 16-

 **Hey you guys! Sorry for not uploading.. I was stuck into the story, and couldn't figure out how to get to my points. I'm very busy with my other story: Tough Love, which takes a lot of time from my schedule. I figured I didn't enjoy the lay-out of this story.. as many people requested not to use bold in the story. I'm going to re-write the whole story I guess. Ofcourse I wouldn't leave you guys with just this message, so for now.. I'll be writing in the New Lay-out.**

 **Disclaimer: Credits belong to the amazing Richelle Mead, but Georgio, Serena and ofcourse Rico are completely Mine :) Also, I'm Dutch and don't have a beta. So, If there's any grammar mistakes it's because English is my second language.**

 **Warning: No Copyright. And I'll try to update from time to time.**

 **A/N: Please review and let me know what you think of it!?**

* * *

 **RPOV**

I was wandering around, walking alone in the darkness that never seemed to get to an end. I was scared, I've never been so scared in my entire life. It almost seemed comic just imagining that Rose Hathaway is so vurnerable. I wanted to get out of here so bad. This isn't my day yet, is it?

Suddenly the whole dark space flashed into an bright light. I was crossing memories of myself, the day that I never graduated, My first day in Italy, My date with Georgio.. It fastend and fastend away, flashing through my eyes. Then, I saw it. I saw myself holding a Girl I've never expected doing. She was tanned, with black long curly locks and beautiful oceanblue eyes..Oceanblue eyes? Why does that little girl look so much like me.. I mean, the black todler guardian attire definitely puts it all together. She was giggeling running around a garden, with the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen in my entire life. Suddenly she fell, crying her longs out. I tried to walk to over to her, but I couldn't move. The whole vision blurred away and My eyes shot wide open, watching an ceiling with what seemed to be hospital lights. That was weird. Where the heck am I anyway?

I looked around the room, yes. Definitely a Hospital or something. My eyes caught someone who was watching me carefully. Adrian?

"Adrian?" I tried to to say with the most dry mouth on earth. Properly dryer than the Sahara desert. I immediately gave myself a grunge on the head, Why did I sounded so weak.

Adrian shot up hearing the voice of an Angel. No kidding, it seemed like an troll out of the dungeons. He smirked seeing her awake, and ready to communicate normally.

"Hey there Little Dhampir." said Adrian squeezing my hand slightly. Whatthefuck? Why's he suddenly all concerned about me? He never is.. I mean, not that I know of.

"Wha." I tried to finish my sentence but Adrian caught me off. "You were away for a while there, now. Tell me how you feel?" he said gently. How I feel? What is that supposed to mean?

"Uh.." I paused. "Just.. What exactly happend?" I asked sounding a little bit too worried. Adrian gave me a slight sad smile, and cleared his throat quickly.

"Rose.. I know this seems impossible to believe.. but." He paused. "You.. You're.." He stutterd. Why's he stuttering? Is it that bad?

"Just don't go around the bush." I told him sternly. He looked away from me, watching his own shoes or something. I've had enough of this, really.

"Forget it." I mutterd. He tried to think of a comeback but the doors blasted open, suddenly I was surrrounded by many doctors. Adrian was shuffeld harsly out of the room, leaving me behind with all those doctors.

"What's your name?" a doctor practically yelled at me, while flashing a flashlight onto my eyes. I covered my ears, she really needs to practice her vocal control around patients.

"What?" I asked squintling at the light. The doctor who yelled harsly into my ears smiled slightly with rounded corners at her lips.

"Your name." I reconized Dr. Olendzki peering over me.

"You know my name." I said.

"I want you to tell me." She said. What?

"Rose. Rose Hathaway." I mutterd annoyed.

"Do you know your birthday?"

"Ofcourse I do. Why are you asking me such stupid things? Did you lose my records?" Dr. Olendzki gave an exasperated sigh and walked off, taking the annoying light with her.

"I think she's fine." I heard her mutter to one of her colleages. I rolled my eyes, waiting for the people to leave me alone. But that wasn't going to be furfilled, no, some handsome doctor had to walk up to me to check upon my body. Yes, I look hot. No you don't have to stare. Please , look away.

"I'm Dr. Carpenter. I'm going to test a couple things on you know." He said while I let him test his things that he needed to test. After he was done he walked back up to me, sitting on the plastic chair next to my bed.

"Rose, you just recoverd from a spiritual trance." He told me folding his arms. A spiritual trance? Spiritual? Seriously?

"How come that I don't know what happend?" I asked slightly confused.

"It's hard to say, but we're all glad you're back." He paused. "You should thank your friend. I think he had something to do with this." He said slightly unsure.

"O..Kay?" I paused. "So uhm, when do I get to go home?" I asked quietly.

"Home? Are you sure? I don't think it's safe to fly under your condition Rosemarie." a voice said coming out of the doorstep. Alberta stood there walking straight up to me, almost killing me with her long hug. I started to fumble and trying to get out of her harsh grip.

"You..can." I paused trying to catch my breath."let go now." Alberta suddenly stood up ashamed from her behaviour.

"I apologize. I'm just glad your back with us Rose." She said while letting a tear fall from the corner of her eyes. I felt left out, I didn't even knew why they were so upset.

"Where's Georgio?" I asked after a little silence. Alberta suddenly shot worried glances with Dr. Carpenter. Looking back and forth between Carpenter and I. What happend?

"I'm not asking again." I paused. "Where's Georgio?" I lifted my eyebrows.

"He's.." Alberta Paused."here? But you're not allowed to visit him." she added sternly. Why not? What happend? I looked between Dr. Carpenter and Alberta trying to get some glimpes from their non-verbal conversations.

"Don't tell me what to do." I sneered. I tried to get up but my legs gave up and sunk down in a minute. Alberta quickly grabbed my arms trying to give some extra support.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked worried. Dr. Carpenter was typing some stuff into a computer at the edge of my hospitalbed. Alberta helped me back to my bed, and joined Dr. Carpenter to watch the screen.

"Are you sure?" whispered Alberta back to Dr. Carpenter. I tried to enlighten the mood by one of my incredible comebacks but this shit was serious. So I kept my mouth shut.

"100%" He wispered back.

"She's going to ask questions about him now or later, we should tell her." She wispered back.

"Sorry to interrupt your little cathering, but I'm seriously dying here." I sneered trying to ease the pain to rub my tummy. It hurted so much. Both shot looks at me, coming back to reality. They needed to do something, this pain isn't normal. nor Human nor Dhampir.

"Rosemarie." She said with sad eyes."The computer is showing us two heartbeats." she said slowly. I gasped. Oh no!

* * *

 **Thankyou for reading chapter 16! Yes I know, it was only hospital fluff but I'm pretty sure Rose needed the time and This scene was supposed to come anyway. Why can't Rose rememeber what happend? Amnesia? Did Adrian took the darkness compeletely away so she didn't remember Georgio being taken. Is Georgio saved by Yuri and his team? Who's behind the darkness? So many questions... But don't pout, you'll find out sooner or later.**

 **Love,**

 **Lisa**

 **PS: REVIEW~**


	17. Important

ANNOUNCEMENT!

If you've read chapter 1 over again, There are a couple chances, the lay-out, the information, the feels, It's supposed to be a sad chapter actually so I've decided to rewrite to story to put more emotion into it, while still having Roses' sailors mouth. I would like it if you've read it and give me a review what you think about the new lay-out and things!

The chapters which are in the same lay-out as chapter 1 and 16 will be the updated ones.

Sorry, you guys have to go through this, but I'm not happy with the story lay-out and the grammar literally sucks. Hope it sounds better this way, and I'm trying to use all your reviews into this. The story will not part for the Original plot. There's are just a few chances, so all the events that happend will happen... Again.

Love,

Lisa

PS: Sorry If you thought this was a new chapter, but basically I've posted a new chapter, (Aka. Chapter 1) :)


End file.
